Kingdom Hearts Lost
by DreamCloud704
Summary: Its about Sora, Kairi and Riku. Surprise Surprise their split up again, and now are trying to get back together. But its never that easy is it. Plus things are'nt made any easier when Xehanort returns. And who is Roxas really?
1. Chapter 1: Into The Portal

By the way I don't own Kingdom Hearts. So lawyers back off! 

X-------------------------------------------------------------X

Chapter 1

Into The Portal 

Sora and Kairi sat next to each other on the island enjoying the warm sun. 

Kairi broke the silence between them. 

'Sora do you think well always be together like this?' she asked as he turned to her. 

His face then turned to the bright sky his sapphire blue eyes sparkled as the sun caught them. 

'Well I don't know, this seem quite, but the other worlds might need me again and then I'll have to leave you, but I promise that I'll come back to you again' he smiled sadly at the sky and Kairi could easily tell he was hurt by the thought of leavening her again and she defiantly was she hated waiting and not doing anything to help. 

Gently she took his arm and hugged it taking in his warm sent. 

Sora could feel a blush creep across his face; he remembered he could never really talk to a girl about love or even ask a girl out. After all it was Riku who had got him and kairi to go out in the first place. Anyway where was Riku, he was always late. 

But as soon as he thought this Riku strolled over, Riku was 15 and it had only been 2 months since they had got back. 

'So' Riku said look at the two love birds Kairi still hadn't let go of Sora's arm. 'How long you been waiting?' He smiled. 

'Long enough where you been!' Sora yelled hotly at his best friend. Although his anger simmered down quickly. He could never stay mad at Riku for long, unless it was serious like he stole his lunch at school, like he so often did just because he forgot his, then it was serious. No one got in the way of Sora when it came to food, not even his parents dared, the last person who had Sora had threatened to break his nose which he later did, if Riku hadn't had stopped him he probably would have killed the poor kid. 

Riku smiled remembering the memory. 'Sorry' he says lightly adding a small smile. 

Sora shook his head. 'Its ok, just don't do it again, got it?' He said grinning wildly. 

After they all sat chatting about the past and teasing Sora, that was until and portal appeared and out stepped King Mickey followed by Donald and Goofy they all looked worried, scared and frighten for some reason or other. 

-XOOX- END OF CHAPTER ONE-XOOX 

X-------------------------------------------------------------X

.Short Chapter but gets better. 


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Times Reaveled

I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2. But I wish I did 

X--------------------------------------------------------------------X

Chapter 2 

Dark Times Revealed 

Sora, Kairi and Riku stared in alarm never had they seen The King so scared in their life's. 

'Your Majesty are you alright?' Sora asked worry was pasted thickly in his voice. 

'What brings you here?' Riku asked rather casually he wasn't that fazed by the fact that The King himself was here right now and had the worried look on his face at that point in time. No he was relaxed as ever. 

'Very bad news I'm afraid' He said scanning around for any other signs of life apart from themselves. 

The King, Donald and goofy began to explain everything, from why they were there to what was going on. 'You see a couple of days ago I received very bad news that Xehanort, the REAL Xehanort has returned, somehow. He was spotted in Radiant Garden by Cloud and Leon, going into Ansem's old study, this troubles me because what ever he wanted he must have found as when Leon and Cloud went after him they found that he had a load of papers in his hands, before disappearing into the darkness again.' He explained rapidly. 

'Yes, but what would he want with a load of paper' Sora asked an over all look of confusion on his face. 

Riku rolled his eyes at him. 'Information on something probably' He paused 'But what?' He turned his gaze back to The King. 

'That is what I need to tell you, but not here back at the castle I'm also going to need your help and, who better than the hero's who saved the worlds last time eh' He said. 

Sora, Riku and Kairi grinned and Sora rubbed the back of his neck giving a small giggle. 

'So, are you up for it?' He asked already knowing the answer to his not so difficult question. 

Sora sighed then pouted. 'Do you really have to ask, Your Majesty?' He said. 

'Guess not' He replied. He then opened a swirling black and blue portal and was about to walk though when Kairi hesitated. 

'Aren't the colors meant to be purple and black?' She questioned. The King then turned to her. 

'No that's only for the people who wield the darkness' He answered her question and then preceded to walk though again. When they had all stepped though, something odd happened the portal jolted sending Sora flying into another portal at the same time Kairi was sent hurling into Riku and Naminé was ripped away from her and was sent flying into the same portal as Sora. While Roxas remained where Sora had stood, his face completely and utterly confused to say the least. 

Kairi let out a scream that shot straight though everyone like a chill. She yelled out his name, but her desperate screams were not answered, much to her disappointment. She fell to her knees sobbing. 

-XOOX- 

Sora scrambled in the darkness that now engulfed him chocking him, a hand reached out to him to save him. The light from the hand radiated around him and the darkness lifted leaving him standing in what seemed to be Twilight Town. 

-XOOX- 

Meanwhile the others seemed to be having worries of their own. 

Kairi was hysterical she was screaming out to Sora and was receiving no reply. Riku then grabbed her pulling her back. 

'Kairi he's gone, you can't bring him back!' He shouted to her. 

Kairi took no notice of what Riku said and carried on screaming At the top of her voice, trying to pull away from him desperately. 

'Let me go, let me GO!' She wailed. She then turned to him punching his arm helplessly, all the while sobbing. When she finally began to stop she flung her arms around him and pulled him into a hug he in turn did the same. She then whispered into his chest. 'Bring him back' 

'I can't, I'm sorry' He replied mournfully. She pulled away no sooner had she done this the portal again jolted, this time throwing Kairi into another portal. But not only Kairi had been tossed to her doom Roxas too had been thrown into the chaos of events. 

Riku then yelled out to the 14 year old but no reply came from her. 'God Damn it! Why the hell do these things always happen to me!' He yelled in frustration. He had lost Kairi too! 

-XOOX- 

Kairi grabbed at the darkness clinging around her trying to suck into its depts. She found that no matter how hard she pulled at it that it wouldn't budge her hand simply passed thought it. The poor 14 year old cried out for help but just when it seemed no one could help her, she felt a hand pull her out of the dark and as she stared around herself surrounded by ships and people who to her looked like pirates! 

-XOOX- 

Sora stared around for the person who had saved him. A light hand tapped him on the back. He turned round to see a girl in a white summer dress, blonde hair, small white sandals and sparkling blue eyes much like Kairi's. The girl in question smiled warmly at him. He smiled back. 

'Naminé!' He breathed. 'Oh my god you have no idea how glad I am to see you right now, by the way how you are here. I mean I saw you get separated from Kairi and all but…. How?' He questioned. 

Her eyes began to fill with tears. 'I don't know' she said. A few tears trickled down her face grimly. 'But now I have my own body back again.' She was now staring at the floor. 

Sora stared in disbelief at her; a thought suddenly came to mind 'does that mean Roxas too!' He asked her. She looked at him the look in her eyes told him the answer. 'Oh damn, is that bad, please tell me that's not bad' He begged. Another thought came to mind. 'Hand on if you're with me than there's a chance he's with Kairi right?' 

She nodded slowly, raising her head a soft smile came to her face. 

'Okay the only thing left to do now is to figure out what to do next right? ….. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! What do we do now?' He said while pouting. 

Naminé then let out a bubble of laughter she then let out a burst of laughter. Sora turned to her an extremely puzzled look on his face. He had never heard Naminé laugh like this. He then started laugher it didn't take long for them both to be in fits of laughter their sides killing them but they didn't really care one bit! 

-XOOX- END OF CHAPTER TWO-XOOX 

X--------------------------------------------------------------------X

Awwwwwwwwww poor little Riku he lost them both now. R&R please! Or Riku gets it!


	3. Chapter 3: A Darker Truth Emerges

Don't own Kingdom hearts Never will. (Sobs in Corner) 

X------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Chapter 3

A Darker Truth Emerges 

The King, Riku Donald and Goofy existed at Disney Castle. All of then lost for words. What the hell had happened? 

The king broke the silence. 'It must have been Xehanort, he must intervened, and he had to have. He was probably tracking me. You see we never got on' The King declared. 

'You knew Xehanort?' Riku yelled out in surprise. Clearly shocked by the sudden burst of information. 

'Yes and another thing, Sora is what he's after' The King added as they reached they famous library where The King spent most of his time. He began to skim though the books above him, occasionally pulling one out only to put it back in after seeing the title. 

Riku again clearly shocked by The Kings calmness towards the situation. 'And you're only telling me this now!' He blurted. 'And why Sora' He added. As he began to pace around. 

The King stopped skimming though the books he had found the one he was looking for and brought it over to the desk. 'Because Riku' He said as began to flip thought the golden pages. 'The keybearer's hearts is the only thing that can give him what he wants' The King said still scanning though the book. 

'And what _does_ he want' Riku pressed him. Trying his hardest to remain calm like The King was expertly doing at the moment. 

'He wants to unlock a door that should never ever be opened, The Door To Eternity 

And the thing he wants, which is to be eternal, never die.' The King paused. He suddenly stopped on a page. 'Look here it is!' 

Riku stopped pacing and turned to face The King and the book that was sitting on the desk. The King pointed to a part in the book. 

'There! The ritual of eternity, to obtain eternal life you must first sacrifice the Keybearer's Heart to open The Door To Eternity, sooo Sora is basically Xehanort's key to open that thing' The King began to read on. 'Oh dear this is very bad' Now he was sounding worried which in turn made Riku panic. 

'W-what is it?' He asked afraid of what the answer was. 

'It says here that not only will his life be eternal if he does this but his power will too. Ohh this is very, VERY bad his power is already strong if he gets his hands on this power he'll be unstoppable' The King sounded extremely worried now. So Riku thought it would be the perfect time to deliver the good news. 

'Yes but its not all gloom and doom, cause Roxas and Sora are separated aren't they, sooo now Xehanort's got to go get them both now, right, cause Roxas is only half of Sora, and you said he needed THE Keyblade bearer and well you got to put both of them together to get that right am I right or am I right.' He stated proudly. 

'Huh, how the hell did that happen?' He said remembering when both nobodies had been ripped apart from their other half's. 'Hmm But, for once you are right there Riku maybe this a good thing its brought us some time to find them before he does, now, hurry up, we have no time to loose.' The King quickly said as he rushed to get his black clock he flung it around himself. And darted for the door. Riku rushed after him and he, The King, Donald and Goofy ran though the portal The King had made and when they came out they found themselves in what appeared to be Radiant Garden. 

-XOOX- 

Kairi stared around herself looking for her savour, to which she now owed her life to, only to find Roxas standing staring out at the sea his messy blond hair standing in spicks that darted out in all directions. Naminé had often said that it looked cute; His sky blue eyes calm and relaxed. (A/N he's wearing his Twilight Town cloths the reason I'm not describing them is I can't picture them right now, plus this is easier) 

'Roxas?' She cried out in alarm and confusion. 'Is Sora with you?' She asked hopefully. But to her disappointment he shook his head. 

'And Naminé isn't with you is she, Princess?' He said coldly as he remembered that she had fallen into the same portal as Sora had. 

'Huh' Kairi said. 'What with the Princess' she thought to herself, oh well. She suddenly snapped back to reality. 'How did you know?' She demanded. He finally turned to her. 

'Because, I saw her fall into the same portal as Sora okay? He said in the same cold tone as before. 

'Oh,' she said. While trying to remember what had happened? She couldn't remember being separated from Naminé, but she clearly had. She looked back up to see Roxas walking away. 'Aaaahhhh' she cried as she got up of the floor waving her arms in the air like a lunatic and running after him. 'Don't leave me here alone you fool!' 

They had begun to walk towards a dull looking town the houses looked very 1650's style and all the woman were wearing loose fitting frocks and aprons over the top they were clearly maids and servants. There were what seemed to be soldiers running though the streets as if looking for something or someone. She and Roxas did not fit in here at all and looked so much out of place that they were receiving some very funny looks from the town's people. 

'Roxas where are we?' Kairi asked in a timid voice that was dripping with fear she was scared what he would reply back. 

'Port Royal, home of pirates, smugglers, thieves and basically the worst of the worst' He said it so simply like it was completely normal. Yep she was scared. 

She stared at him in horror and walked closer to him. 'Are you sure?' She asked a pinch of worry in her voice. 

'Yeah, I'm sure Princess, Sora came here before, hopefully Will or Elizabeth are here somewhere or, Jack, by the way Jack's a pirate so be careful around him, that is if we see him.' Roxas explained swiftly. 

'Sora met a pirate?' She exclaimed. 'He never told me' she sulked. She then turned back to Roxas who was pointing up at a house that sat neatly upon a hill; it wasn't to far from them now. 

'That's where Elizabeth lives, she showed Sora last time we were here' He explained. Then he watched the once puzzled face turn a fierce red with anger her eyes turned to slits and they glowed a ruby red. 

'Just how many girls did Sora meet last time anyway? And did he like any of them by any chance.' She asked hotly. 

Roxas didn't answer instead he began to run towards the house. 'We're here Kairi!' He called back to her. He then flopped on to mossy grass he tuned on his back. Kairi then flopped next to him, she hating running and sports of any kind especially walking uphill, or climbing. After fully rested, Roxas began to walk towards the door and rapped on it twice. It was then answered by a man who stood there staring at them in surprise. 

'Hello may I help you?' He said clearly confused by their appearance. 

'Urrr, yeah' Roxas said not knowing what to say now he was there. 'we're friends of Sora's' He told him. 

'Oh, you best come in then' He said gesturing them to come in. 'my names Will Turner' the brunette man said. 

'Roxas' Roxas said smiling at him. 

'Kairi' Kairi said smiling also. 

'Who's there Will?' A woman's voice came from upstairs. 

'Friends of Sora's' Will replied happily. 

'Sora?' the voice said and then a woman appeared at the top of the stairs her wavy blonde brown hair falling to her shoulders, she was dressed in a golden dress that flowed out behind her, as she ran down the stairs and stood in front of them. 

'This' Will started gesturing a hand to her 'Is my wife Elizabeth' 

-XOOX- 

Sora and Naminé made their way though Twilight Town looking for any familiar faces who they knew, they finally came to the usual spot where Hayner and the gang hung. They saw them sitting down looking at books. They all looked up at them as they entered. 

'Sora!' Ollette yelped. 

'Hey!' Hayner said. 

'How ya doin' Pence called. 

'Not bad, you?' Sora said airily with his trade mark smile plastered to his face. As he looked at them all he realised that they were all wearing what seemed to be school uniform. 

Hayner and Pence were in black trousers and white shirts with blue and black striped ties. Ollette on the other hand was wearing a short knee length black skirt knee high white socks a white shirt and a short blue and black striped tie, her hair was tied into pigtails that hung to her shoulders they were tied up with blue ribbon. 

'So what brings you here then?' Hayner asked. 'You off on another mission' 

'Well I was but I lost my friends again' He replied. He then told them the whole story from how this mess stared to how he had ended up there again. 

'Wow' Ollette said. 'I'm sorry you lost them again Sora' 

'Well its not all bad I know I'll see them again soon, but I guess that means you haven't seen them then? He tried to hind the fact that he was disappointed when they shook their heads. 

'Sorry' they said in unison. 

'It's okay I'll be fine' He said smiling sadly. 'Besides I've got Naminé with me' He then gestured towards her, and she smiled shyly. 

They all turned to look at her before greeting her warmly. 

'Hi' Ollette said. She pulled her over to the rest of the group. 'You must be one of Sora's friends, one he was looking for right?' She asked. 

'Not exactly' Sora said. 'I found both of them but now I've lost them again and I'm on a journey to find them again and believe me it's not them most easiest task in the world, but at least I get to see you guys again right!' He said cheerily. 

'Well sorry again but we haven't seen them' Hayner said. 

'Oh damn, well if you do can you tell them that we're at Hercules Coliseum.' He asked. 

'Okay be careful ok' Ollette said with a smile. 

After they had said there goodbyes Naminé looked over at Sora. 

'So you want to go to The Coliseum the do you?' She asked. 

'Well I'd like to if you can that is, it's just I've not seen Herc for a while and I'd like to see all of my friends again.' He said sadly. 

'Ok then.' Naminé said with a cheerful smile she opened a portal and they both walked though. 

-XOOX-END OF CHAPTER THREE-XOOX- 

X------------------------------------------------------------------------X

.Looks like Their finally Getting somewhere Now. Good for Them! 

R&R please! Or Pence goes on a diet, oh wait that would a good thing, right! (Runs after him)


	4. Chapter 4: As The Memories Surface

Don't own Nothing to Do with Kingdom Hearts never Will Ya happy now! cause I'm not! 

X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Chapter 4

As The Memories Surface 

The King began to run in the direction of Merlin's house. Riku, Donald and Goofy ran after him. 

As soon as they arrived they followed The King in. Riku had never met any of Sora's friends in Radiant Garden, and when they saw him they gave him funny looks which made him feel not wanted, so he stood further behind The King. Of course until The King introduced him to everyone. 

'Everyone this is Riku.' The King announced loudly. At this they all relaxed and gave him sunny smiles except for Leon who didn't do smiling he instead smirked at him and Cloud just turned away and headed off down the corridor. 

'What's up with him' Riku asked. 

'He's still mourning for his younger brother's death, well disappearance actually.' The King said. 

'Huh?' Riku said. 

'Cloud had a younger brother named Ven but he vanished mysteriously when he was 14, he was in the Keyblade Wars, and he just never came back after that, there again he was the Keybearer after all guess they were all after him the poor lad.' King 

Mickey said as he wondered over to the others to tell them the situation on Xehanort and what was going on. 

Riku stared over to where Cloud had wondered off, and he gave a sad look and then followed after The King. 

Yuffie jumped in front of Riku. 'Hi' she said merrily 'I'm the amazing ninja Yuffie so don't you go forgetting it okay!' He blinked at her. 

'O-okay?' He said. After they all began to introduce themselves, one by one. 

After The King began to explain everything to them the whole situation on Xehanort. 

'That's why if you see him can you look after him for us, It's the same with Roxas as well.' The king said as he finished explaining. 

'Okay we'll do our best I'm sure it won't be long now anyway' Leon replied. 

The King smiled. 'Yes he does like coming here after all' He said. 'and if Sora does I'm sure Roxas is the same' He added. 

They then went around town for a bit stocking up on potions and other bits. 

It hadn't been long when Yuffie and Leon ran up to them. 'Thank god I caught you before you left' Leon said his breathing deep and quick signalling he had been running. 'I forgot to tell you Xehanort's been around again.' Leon added. 

'WHAT!?' The King yelling clearly alarmed. 'What's he been doing?' He asked still alarmed by the sudden burst of important information, his words were steady and unsure. 

'We saw him around the market buying potions and mega potions as If preparing for a large battle' He paused. 'A VERY large one' He said gravely. 

The King looked down shaking his head slowly. 'Well all we can do is hope Sora and Roxas are careful' he added with a smile. 'Well we best be going' 

After they said their goodbyes, The King opened a portal and he, Riku, Donald and Goofy stepped though, and as they came out they came into Twilight Town. 

'Twilight Town!' Donald squawked loudly. 

-XOOX- 

Kairi stared at Elizabeth. 'Well congratulations' she said. 

Roxas smiled. Will turned back to them. 'So you are friends of Sora's then?' He asked them still giving them strange looks. 

'Yes we are' Roxas replied. 'And we're trying to find him. Have you seen him around anywhere?' He added. 

'Well…. No, I'm sorry. He hasn't been around here' Will explained. He was in deep thought as if trying to remember. Both Kairi's and Roxas's faces fell. 'But I think we'll know if he does show up' He told them. 

'How?' Kairi asked. 

'Well he seems to always bring trouble with him' Elizabeth said with a light bubble of laughter. 

'We were hoping to hear from him soon, y'know found out if he had found the people he was looking for, cause he had helped us out big time, thanks to him Barbossa hasn't show his face in ages now. So any friends of his are welcome to stay.' Will said gesturing a hand around the room. 

But as he did there was a loud gunfire, Will and Roxas bolted towards the door and ran out into the cold night air, Kairi and Elizabeth followed in hot pursuit. 

Down in the town near the pier was a brown cloud of smoke. 

Roxas stared for a moment. 'Sora' he asked the cloud of smoke. His voice full of uncertainty and confusion. 

'Nope.' A drunken voice came from the smoke, although it was defiantly a males, and as a figure stepped out the voice came again. 'But there's a name I haven't heard for a while, nor have I a seen the bloke' Roxas then immediately recognised him, after all how could he forget the one and only…. 

'But I'm Captain Jack Sparrow' He slurred. Jack had his usual hat, and head of dreadlocks complete with beads, and his pirate outfit. 

Kairi then screamed. 'Heartless' she yelped. 

Roxas turned and upon seeing them pulled out his Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and began to slice and dice them. Kairi also pulled out her own Keyblade she had been given by Riku, and helped Roxas out; while the others ran over to the sides lines as there weapons had no effect on the Heartless. 5 minutes passed and the, what seen like never ending Heartless had vanished, leaving peace to Port Royal. 

The others rushed over to them, Jack was first to speak. 

'You have two blades, Sora only has one' Jack said eyeing the Keyblades in Roxas hands greedily. 

'Yeah I know' Roxas replied. 

'How come, does it mean you more powerful than Sora or something' Will asked him, he sounded worried like Roxas might go on some slaughter feast or something. 

'Not really' Roxas said. The Oathkeeper then disappeared in a flash of light, while the Oblivion faded back into the shadows. 'I don't know why I have two because I'm Sora's equal, I just do' He said to them while looking down at the ground. 

'Oh' Will said, changing the subject. 'Well the Heartless are back, but why?' He asked curiously. 

'Well I guess that's my fault' Roxas said. He gaze was still at the floor. 'Their not just attracted to Sora, they come to whoever has the Keyblade' Roxas mumbled as if not at all proud of it. 'They'll all disappear after I leave which should be soon being as Sora isn't here.' He said turning to face the sea and moon. As he stared out to them, Kairi looked at his reflection and she could have sworn she'd seen Sora grin back at her. 

A memory then floated to mind, of a promise they had made when she had been waiting for them to come back. 

-X#FLASHBACK#X- 

Sora ran up to her as she stood on the sandy beach. 

'Kairi!' He yelled to her. 

She turned to him. 'Sora!' She called back. 

He took her hand. 'Remember what you said before, I'm always with you to.' He voice paused as he looked around; he was being pulled away from her again. 

'I'LL COME BACK TO YOU I PROMISE' He had said calling out to her the best he could. 

'I know you will!' She'd cried back. He had then tried to tell her something else but she had never heard him by then he was to far away and once again the light and darkness had separated them, scattered them again. 

Now that memory seemed so far off, so far away so distance….. 

-X#END OF FLASHBACK#X- 

But now they were lost again, and she had to find him this time. 

Jack looked over at Roxas. 'Well mate if ya must ya must ehh' He said. Faintly smiling and slurring. 

'Yeah we should get going' Roxas said. 

'Well alright then but be careful' Elizabeth called with a smile. 

Roxas waved his hand and a portal appeared, they walked though, as they came out they stared around at the nearly black and white town. 

'Halloween Town' Roxas breathed. 

-XOOX-

Sora and Naminé stepped out onto a gleaming sandy surface. They saw 2 huge golden soldier statues pointing their swords high into the air, and tall marble pillars holding the temple looking building up. 

Outside a red goat looking animal was heaving great clay pots and placing them in rows. 

'Hey Phil!' Sora called casually, waving his arms in the air. 

The small goat turned round, and recognized Sora immediately and raced over to him nearly bowling him over, and gave him a good whack on the back. 

'How ya been junior hero?' He said while pausing and looking round and giving a puzzled look at Sora before continuing. 'Where's Donald and Goofy?' He asked a rather curious look had now emerged on his face. 

Sora sighed he explained everything to Phil as they began to walk towards the temple. 

'Well that is bad, but at least your keeping in shape and Herc will be glad to see you to, we've been wondering what happened to you.' He said in a gruff tone, but he sounded happy at the same time, and by the look on his face he was happy to see him again. 'Quick Hercs probably done fighting now' He added with a hint of hope in hid voice. 

They all ran into the grand temple. Sora and Naminé looked at each other for a moment before running after him. It was the same old temple to Sora but to Naminé this was completely different and Sora gave her time to take in the differences from Twilight Town and here. She hadn't been to many other worlds and the whole travelling thing was hard for her, so every time they stopped in another world Sora 

had decided to that she would rest a little before leaving. He also figured Roxas would kill him if she got hurt or injured and epically if he pushed her to hard, plus he hated arguing with Roxas, it was like trying to argue with a wall, completely pointless cause he was basically arguing with himself. 

He stood there for a moment watching her taking in the new world around her, he thought of what he had done when he had gone into a new world for the first time. S sigh came from him; it all seemed so long ago now. 

-X#FLASHBACK#X- 

He stood there looking up at the large wooden gates. Donald and Goofy also staring in awe at them or, rather they were gawking at them. 

'S-so, e-ermm, what this place called then?' He asked. A hint of un-sureness in his voice. 

'Well, its says on the map The Coliseum' Goofy said pulling out the map he had be given by The King. 

Sora then pushed open the gates to reveal the glossy, white marble temple with its gleaming, golden soldier statues and the beige, sandy floor. That's when he had first met Herc and Phil training away and he had joined in too! Phil had made him work hard and got him into shape, ready for fighting the Heartless. He had been overwhelmed as well by the whole newness of going to another world besides his island home, he knew the feeling oh to well. The memory that he thought he had lost long ago then drifted away and he ripped himself away from the day dream. 

-X#END OF FLASHBACK#X- 

A soft smile slithered onto his face as he thought about it. Naminé was still looking around in quiz-idly. Phil then appeared again along with Hercules, who was smiling lightly. 

'Sora!' He cried when he saw him. 'How ya been? I've not seen you in ages now!' He called as he came running over to him. A huge grin on his face, He then stopped when he reached him. He looked round a few times before turning back to him. 'Where's Donald and Goofy?' He asked a rather worried look came to his face then he looked round at Naminé. 'And who's she?' Another question came from him as he pointed at Naminé dumbly. 

Sora sighed, and began to explain right from the start and in more detail this time. By the time he had finished explaining Herc and Phil both understood what was going on. 

'And that's why I'm alone, of course with Naminé.' He said. Waving a hand towards her. 'And she's one of my closest friends. So that's a little easier. So now I'm on a journey to find the others, with Naminé's help.' He finished. The others looked amazed and astonished by Sora's explanation of the horrible events. 

'Well we haven't seen anyone come though this here lately' Hercules told him. 

Sora turned his head to the floor and smiled sadly, then he looked up masking his disappointment to the answer. 'Oh' He said. 

'Sorry Sora' Herc said quietly. Phil jumped up. 

'Why don't you compete in the new tournament that's just started?' He asked. 

'PHIL!' Herc cried at the small goat. 'Geez can't you leave the poor lad alone for a little while' He said, placing a hand on his hips staring face to face. 

'Actually, that might not be a bad idea I've got to let Naminé rest for a while, opening portals is pretty hard work for her' He said. 'Epically when she has to keep doing it' 

Herc looked at him his surprised face softened into a smile. 'Well then you'll need to sign up then, wont you.' Herc told him. 

'Errrrrr, yeah, I think?' Sora said scratching the back of his head. 

Son in the end Phil went to sign him up instead. After he had Sora had a match straight away, and won quite quickly. He then had 9 more matches before the semi finals, but the semi finals were nothing and he breezed though them after all if he could beat Xemnes he could beat anyone right? He now stood out the temple waiting with Naminé, who had been cheering him on relentlessly, waiting for Phil. 

'Oh when do the finals start?' He whined, while jumping up and down uncontrollably. 

'You don't even know who you're facing yet!' Naminé told him while laughing at him jumping around like a kangaroo. 

Phil finally came over to tell him his opponent, and when the match would start. 

'Well as always we have a special opponent for the finals, as you know already, and this time Herc himself has decided to take part in this event, so how's about it. You up for it!' He asked cheerily. 

'Great! And hell yeah I'm up it!' Sora shouted while leaping 6 foot in the air. 'When does it start?' 

'Urrrrrrrr right now if you want?' He said while thinking hard about it. 

Hercules was already there waiting for them in the area. He turned when Sora Naminé and Phil entered. 'Hey Sora you ready for a good fight or what?' He asked him. 

'You bet' Sora smiled at him. 

'Right I wanna good clean fight here! Rule number 128 keep it clean, simple and easy' He told them gruffly. 

The fight began as soon as Sora pulled out his Keyblade which had an Oblivion Keychain attached to it now giving it a more menacing effect. But Sora wore his usual wide grin which had flashed onto his face as soon as the fight had been announced. Herc of course was using his god powers. 

As they begun the fight circling around each other looking for an opening, and then all of a sudden Herc shot out a fist at Sora, but Sora dodge know Hercs punches were deadly. Sora then leaped into the air and swung the Keyblade down on Herc who didn't suspect a thing, a direct hit. Herc then faltered before regaining his balance. While he did Sora flung the Keyblade again and struck him again full on. The battled lasted longer then his battles in the tournament. Herc was beginning to get weak, and he was getting slower, Sora took one last swing at him before Herc fell to the floor. 

Sora stared at him, he had won! He ran over to Herc who was lying on the ground, and pulled him up boy was he heavy. After Herc was up they pulled him over and gave him a potion, he was soon back to his normal cheery self. Herc walked over to him. 

'You've gotten so much better and stronger Sora' He said with a large smile. 'You deserve this' He said, handing him a large golden trophy and prize money. 'Here, the winner of the Underworld Championship is Sora!' He cheered. 

Sora held it high in the air. 'Do you mind if I keep it with the others?' He asked them politely, nodding to all the others that he had collected from winning the other tournaments. 

'Sure' Phil said taking it from him and placing next to the others. 

'Well I best be going seeing as neither Riku, The King, Donald, Goofy , Roxas or Kairi are here' Sora said counting his friends on his fingers. 

'Well I guess so and plus Naminé seems fully recovered and ready to go!' Herc said looking at Naminé who was smiling sweetly at them all. 

'Thanks, that's great! You know if you see Riku, The King or Roxas and Kairi please tell them we have gone to Radiant Garden' Sora pleaded. 

'Okay, Sora' Herc said. 'Remember be careful alright' He added. 

As soon as Sora and Naminé, and Naminé had opened a portal. Naminé turned to him. 

'So you want to go to Radiant Garden do you?' She asked clearly. 

'You bet, I think we should have gone there first, after all The King would have I know he would what if we missed him' He said sadly. 

She could only try to comfort him, by smiling warmly and telling him it was okay. They both walked out however two mean ran towards them. It was Cloud and Leon, but why ever were they running. 

'HURRY!' Leon screamed at them. 

-XOOX- 

-XOOX-END OF CHAPTER FOUR-XOOX- 

X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X 

OooooO Leon is a little jumpy don't ya think!? Oh well R&R and you'll get cookies. If not feel the wrath of Yuffie!


	5. Chapter 5: As The Darkness Falls

I don't own Kingdom Hearts I never will.

X----------------------------------------------------------------X

Chapter 5

As The Darkness Falls 

Goofy looked around. 'Well I'll be it IS Twilight Town!' He said. 

'Well where to now?' Riku said. Looking around he could remember what happened with Ansem The Wise and Roxas, the memory was still fresh in his mind. 

'Hmmm well if I remember correctly Sora knew some friends here called…..' The King got cut off by Donald. 

'Hayner, Pence and Ollette!' Donald chirped happily. 

'Yep!' Goofy said agreeing with Donald. 

'So if Sora or Roxas _had _been here then they would know, right?' Riku asked. 

'Precisely' The King said. 'That's why we have to find them, and fast!' 

They raced though the, what seemed to be an empty town. They first went to the struggle area, but there was no-one there. They then checked the station but still nothing. So their next target was Market Street, but the same results, nothing. 

'Okay we can't keep going on like this we have to split up to even up the chances of seeing them' The King breathed. 

'Okay.' The other said completely agreeing with the mouse. So they all set off in different directions. 

Riku stared around himself wondering where to go, it had been so easy in the simulated town, he had just followed Roxas around back then, not really knowing or caring where he was going, but now he was lost and on his own. So he wondered round for a while, searching for the 3 kids he'd seen hang around Roxas time and time again. 

Then a thought hit him, what was that place called, the place they always went to. Oh God Damn It! He had no clue, he just couldn't remember. But he could just about think of the area where it was, down that back alley way. Now, if he could just think where it was everything would be fine, right? 

He wonder around until a woman came over wondering if he needed any help, because he apparently looked lost, this Riku didn't appreciate and denied it. 

'Can I help you love, you seem lost?' She asked kindly. Peering at his face which unnerved Riku and made him feel extremely uncomfortable. 'You also don't look familiar are you from around here love?' 

'God damn it this is all I need.' He thought to himself. 'Think, think, think' He thought angrily. 'If you can damn well skip classes and come up for an excuse you can damn well save your self here can't you?' Then it hit him. 

'No, I'm not lost, I'm the new post man, and I'm looking for some people called Hayner, Pence and Ollette. Do you know where they might be around now?' he 

asked the mildly confused woman. He was rubbing the back of his neck furiously and hiding the red mark that had snaked its way onto his face in embarrassment. 

God damn it, he had help save the world twice now, and he couldn't even admit he was lost, or find three god damn kids, god he must have looked pretty stupid now, cause what kind of hero said he was a post man, even Sora could have come up with something better than this! There was no way she would buy it. 

'Well as a matter of fact I do.' She said. 

'Ehhh??' He said staring at her blinking. She had brought it, no way, how dense could one person be, not even Sora would have fallen for that! (A/N: I apologise to all Sora fans) 

'There probably hanging out at the usual spot around now they always stop by my sweet shop on weekdays after school.' 'He's obviously lying, anyone could tell that by the look on face now.' she thought to herself. 

'Thank you sooo much, you don't know how glad I am to know this sooo precious information!' Riku cried as he launched at her hugging the poor woman tightly. 'Thank you, Thank you sooo sooo very much!' 

'I can't breath.' She moaned. He then went deep scarlet red and got of her yelling sorry at her and then asking where the usual spot was, which she told him before asking what he wanted with them, which he told her, after trying to think up something convincing. 

'Errrrrr, well, I need to, errrrmmmm, oh yes, package delivery, very urgent, yes, yes very urgent indeed.' He told her while stroking his chin. After he sprinted off down the back alley, leaving a very confused woman standing there. 

Her confused look left her face as she saw him turn down the alley. 'Package delivery eh? Now there's a new one.' 

Meanwhile Riku raced off down the alley completely oblivious to where he was going. That's when he saw it an opening in the wall, a door. He ran through praying he was there. When he came out he found The King, Donald, Goofy, Hayner, Pence and Ollette sitting down eating coke, cookies and sea salt ice cream while chatting away. 

He stood there for a moment muttering under his. 'Just my God Damn luck to be last!' 

'Riku!' The King said staring at him. 

'You're here!' Goofy called. 

'About time!' Donald squawked at him. 

'So, you're the Riku Sora was searching for then?' Hayner said eyeing him carefully with a stern look on his face, his arms folded tightly. Then In a flash his looks completely changed, the stern look melted away to reveal a sunny smile, his eyes sparked full of life once more, and his arms flopped to his sides. 'Nice to meet you finally' His voice chimed happily as he held out his hand. 

Riku blinked. 'Yeah, you too' He said taking the outstretched hand and shaking it gently. 

'The king has filled us in on everything, so no need to explain it again.' Pence informed him. 

'Yes and we were just about to tell you that Sora was here not to long ago.' Ollette told them. 

'Yes, please do continue.' The King asked politely. 

So the three took it in turn to tell them the events of when Sora had been there. 

'So he asked us to tell you that he was heading to The Coliseum, along with a girl named Naminé' Ollette told them. 

'Well that's where we've got to go then.' Riku said. 

They all got up. 

The King turned back to them. 'If you happen to see Roxas or Kairi, please tell them what's happening.' He told them. 

Riku turned back to them, the wind from the newly opened portal was flicking his hair in front of his face, but they could easily tell his was grinning at them. 'Oh yeah.' He started. 'If the sweet shop lady asks you if you got a package delivery, tell her you did okay!' He told them half laughing. The King stood half in the portal, half not, throwing him the cutest confused look ever. 

'Huh?' Hayner said. 

'You'll see' He said grinning wildly at them. And with that they were gone. 

Later that day while Hayner and Ollette were on their date, they went to the sweet shop, and the lady behind the counter smiled at them. 

'So' she said. 'Did you get your delivery then?' 

'Huh?' Hayner said. He then remembered what Riku had told him. 'Oh yeah we did' 

'Really, what was it?' She asked a hint of surprise in her voice. 

'Urrr, yeah it was a toaster.' He said with a large fake grin. 

'Huh' Ollette said. Looking at him in confusion. 

-XOOX- 

Kairi stared at the town around her. 'We're where?' She asked. 

Roxas looked back at her, obviously wasn't liking the black and white graveyard looking town. Its residents weren't to reassuring either, after all they were the living dead something Kairi wasn't accustomed to. 

He let out a long sigh before repeating himself again. 'We're in Halloween Town.' 

Her eyes lit up. 'Oh so where's Christmas Town!?' She asked excitedly. 

Sora had clearly filled her in on this place then. He must have told just how wonderful it really was in Christmas Town, and left out the fact that you had to go though another portal to get there, which Roxas wasn't prepared to do, but he knew he didn't have any choice, cause Kairi would know doubt make him take her. 

At this he let out another long tired sigh. 'You have to go though another portal to get there.' He told her. 

'Oooooo lets go then.' She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the town, like a little school girl who wanted some candy. 

Roxas pulled her back, and she turned to face him, a mildly confused look on her face. 

'Later, okay?' He said. 

'Promise?' Said asked cutely. 

'Promise.' He said. 'But first we have to see if Jack and Sally have seen Sora or anyone else we know.' He said staring around the square looking for the right building. He then pulled her over to a particular one, which was a sort of mix of a squarey, triangular shape. (A/N: don't ask. I don't really know how to describe those funny looking buildings!) But it was definitely made of random scraps of metal. 

'Hang on how do you know the way?' Kairi asked loudly. 

Another long sigh came from him. 'Because I'm Sora, so if he sees something, I see it too!' He paused for a second. 'Why do you asked so many questions?!' He asked in a harsher tone. 

'Well I'm just wondering.' she told him. 

'Well don't.' He yelled back. 

'Okay, okay, don't get so touchy. For saying your Sora's other half you sure are stormy.' She said calmly. 

When they finally got there, Roxas smashed open the heavy door with the Keyblades and walked in like nothing had happened. His hands in his pockets trudging though the room, while Kairi stood there blinking. She turned to look over at him. 

'What?' He asked. 

'Ya didn't have to flipping well smash the flipping door down, did ya?' She ranted at him flinging her arms in the air helplessly. 

'Well, you said open it, and I did.' He said innocently. 

'Yes! Open, not destroy!' She stressed at him. 

'Well you could have told me.' He said. 

'Well I had no clue you were going to smash down did I?' She yelled. 

'Come on princess, let's just go.' He said to her, trying to stop to pointless augment over the door. 

They ran up the twisting stairs to find Jack and Sally. 

Kairi stared at the bony hand that was reaching out towards hers. 

'It's nice to meet you friends of Sora's.' The bony hands owner said, grinning at the two of them. 

'Yeah.' Kairi said, taking the middle finger and shaking it slowly. She felt so creeped by all this, not only was it not natural to see the dead, but touching the dead now that was just plain wrong. 

'Sooo, your looking for Sora then are you?' Jack asked. Roxas had cleared filled the skeleton in on everything that was going on. 'Well I don't think he's been here, but I'll 

keep you posted if he does come though here come I'll tell him you were here ok!' He told them happily a smile creeping onto his bony face. 

Kairi held her smile but to wasn't to hard to see that she wasn't enjoying the company she had. 

Then a rag doll looking thing came though the door she smiled at everyone before coming over. To Kairi she looked like a stitched up disaster, she was basically was stitched together with all sorts of different material, even her arms and legs were stitched together. 

Kairi kept her screams of help contained inside her, the ragdoll seemed harmless, and overall quite pleased to see them. 

'Oh, this is my wife Sally be the way.' Jack stated proudly. 

'Nice to meet you Sally' Roxas said placing his hand out towards her to shake it gently. He seemed so unfazed by all of this, there again if he was Sora he had seen all of this before right? 

'How nice to meet you too.' Sally said softly with a sweet smile. 

'Sally these are friends of Sora's, and it would seem he has lost them again, and they are trying to find him.' Jack told her unusually enthusiastically. 

'Oh dear!' Sally said sadly. 'Not again he seemed do sad last time we saw him, I hope he's okay.' She replied looking downwards. 

'I'm sure he is.' Roxas told her confidently. 

'So you must be Riku and Kairi then?' Sally said. 

'No I'm Roxas, this is Kairi' Roxas replied pointing over to Kairi. 

'Oh I see, so your Kairi, Sora talked a lot about you.' She said smiling sweetly at Kairi, who again tuned a fierce red with anger. 

'Oh did he now?!' Kairi said though gritted teeth. 'And what did he say.' 

Roxas stared at the seen unfolding inn front of him. He wasn't stupid, and it didn't take him long to realise that Kairi and Sally weren't going to be the best of chums. 

'Jack.' He started. The skeleton turned round to face him. 'We need to get to Christmas Town Its urgent.' He added quickly before the ladies had time to discuss the matter of Sora, and what he said about kairi while he had been in Halloween Town. 

'Oh sure.' Jack said, while heading to the door. 

Roxas then grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled her up. The moment he did this though, she screamed. 

'Hey!! I wanna hear about Sora. GET OFF!' She said half screaming half yelling. 

'Do you want to go to Christmas Town Princess? Or not!' Roxas snapped back, trying to be heard over her loud deafening scream of fury. 

She suddenly stopped. 'Well why didn't you say?' She told him as she got up like nothing had happened and walked out the door. She stopped half way, and turned back to face him. 

'And what with calling me Princess?' She asked him. Roxas always called her that without fail, he never, _ever_ called her Kairi. Whether it was because she was one of the 7 Princesses of heart, she didn't know, but it was a little annoying because no one else called her it.

Roxas looked at her for a moment, and was about to say why, when Jack came in. 

'Are we ready?' He asked. 

Sure enough Roxas walked over to him and tuned to look at him. 

'Yep, we sure are right.' He said as he turned back to look at Kairi. 

She nodded. 'Damn him.' She thought he always got out of things like this. 

They began to walk down the spiral metal staircase toward the exist, until Jack spotted the smashed in door, that Roxas has took the pleasure of destroying, much to Kairi's dismay. 

'What in Sandy's name went off here!?' Jack cried. His eyes wide open with surprise. 

'Well Kairi got a little angry when the door wouldn't open so she kinda knocked it down.' Roxas said. 

Jack turned to Roxas. 

'I of course will take the full blame for her actions.' He said meaningfully. 

'ME!' Kairi blurted. 'Your gonna blame me for knocking it down.' She shouted. 

Jack looked at her sympathetically. 

'It's okay Kairi, I know the doors frustrating sometimes, and yes it's hard to open, but next time why don't you just knock okay.' Jack told her before walking away. 

She stood there completely baffled, before turning to a rather amused Roxas who was trying to keep his laughter locked up, but his was miserably failing, his arms folded standing there with a large smirk on his face. 

'What the hell did you do that for!?' She asked him. 

'That Princess, is for the stormy comment.' He said before walking off to catch up with Jack. 

Kairi stared after him completely unamused by his little antic. She then ran after them. 

When they arrived, Kairi stared around her. There were 5 trees. One had a picture of a turkey, another had a red heart, the next had a 4 leafed clover, the other an Easter egg, and the final one had a Christmas tree pained on it. 

'You want this one.' Jack said pointing to the Christmas tree door. 'Just open the door and go though and you'll be there.' 

'Really it's that easy just Walk though?! Wow' Kairi said in awe. 

'Well come on then.' Roxas said as he opened the door and jumped though. 

Kairi pulled a face and followed. Jack then closed the door behind her. 

She screamed as she fell down into the swirling dark abyss, then she saw a white light down below her. She reached out to grab it, closing her eyes tightly, wishing for the swirling that was making her feel so sick to stop. She then fell out of the portal and onto something soft. Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was snow. Beautiful, white, gleaming snow. 

'Well at least I landed on something soft.' She said. 

'No.' A voice came from underneath her. 'You landed on me.' 

'Hm.' She said, while looking down to see a mound of blonde spiky hair. 

'Roxas!?' She screamed, immediately getting up. 'I am sooo sorry.' She apologised. Picking him up and dusting the snow off him. 'You okay.' she asked him. 

'Yeah, I'll live I guess your not that heavy.' He said, although his eyes seemed distance. 

They looked around them, seeing only white snow at first, but as they looked over the snowy hill they could clearly see a small town made of gingerbread bricks and candy canes, then right at the top there was a larger house with bright flashing lights and a small roundabout. 

'That's where Santa lives.' Roxas told a rather amazed Kairi. 

Although when he began to walk down the hill she soon snapped out of her amazement and followed him. 

'AHHHHHH! WAIT!' She cried running after him. 'Roxas!' She yelled. 

To her amazement he turned round to her and waited. 

'WA…it?' She said. Roxas never waited for her he always walked off and made her catch up with him, for the first time ever he actually waited for her. She smiled briefly not questioning his actions. 

They then stared off down the hill toward the small town. 

They could see little elf looking creatures running around like crazy as if preparing for something they were carrying huge presents in their small hands. They were wearing red and green outfits, and red hats on their heads. 

As they approached Santa's large house, shadows emerged from the ground and took the forms of Heartless. Roxas summoned his Keyblades to his hands quickly and began fighting them. Kairi too had her Keyblade in her hand and was fighting them, although she was not as skilled as Roxas she helped out anyway. 

After all the Heartless had been slain, they rushed into Santa's house as they sitting there in a chair, reading though a naughty and nice list, was the one and only Santa clause. 

'OMG! He is real, Sora was right!' Kairi yelped. 

'Ho, ho, ho are you here to see if you're on my nice list?' Santa asked them. 

'Urmmm. No? Actually we're here to see if you might have seen our friend Sora' Roxas said. 

'Sora? Ehh well can't say I have recently, I saw him about 4 months ago but not since then' Santa replied. 

'Oh' Roxas said. 'Well I guess we should be going then.' He added. 

'First do you think you can get rid of guests outside?' Santa said, pointing towards the window where shadows like creature where wobbling about all over the place. 

'Oh don't worry they'll go when I do no need to worry' Roxas said. 

'Well okay, if you're sure?' He replied. 

'Positive, they have this thing about following me around, no sure what it is' Roxas said giving a small smile and shrug. 

Then they said goodbye to Santa, Roxas had to drag Kairi out of the workshop. 

'Kairi! Sora may be in another world! So COME ON!' He yelled pulling her arm. 

At the sound of Sora's name being mentioned she got up and ran to the door and began tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. 

'Well are you coming? Or must I do everything by myself' She asked him aggressively. 

Roxas gave her a sheepish look before casting his hand and opening a portal, they both stepped though it. When they emerged to the other side they were surrounded by rocks, trees, plants, wildlife and two lions? 

'AHHHHH what the hell?!' Kairi screamed, leaping behind Roxas. 

'The Pride Lands' Roxas said while smirking. 

-XOOX- 

Sora and Naminé chased Leon and Cloud though Radiant Garden, towards Melins house. When they finally got there Sora turned to Leon. 

'What was that all about?' He asked scratching the back of his neck. 

'Xehanort's returned, plus The King told us that we have to protect you at all costs, but not to worry we should be safe here.' Leon explained. 

'Right…..' Sora said. Still confused. 'Ermm, ….. Who's Xehanort?' He asked while cutely rubbing the back of his neck and smiling. 

Leon rolled his eyes at him. He sat down and began to explain this would take a while as Sora was a slow person and never grasped things the first time he tried, the only reason he was good with the Keyblade was because it came naturally, and he had little control over it. 

About an hour later Leon had covered everything to how Kairi was now with Roxas, what Xehanort was after was after and how important it was to protect both Sora and Roxas, and amazingly Sora completely understood all of it. 

'Right you got it?' Leon asked him. 

'Yep!' Sora called joyfully. 

''Good, Merlin!' Leon cried over to the elderly wizard, who was stood over his cauldron in the middle of the room, and appeared to be looking into a portal in it. 'Have you managed to reach contact with The King and that silver haired lad, hmmm what his name...?' Leon said. 

'Riku?' Sora piped up helpfully. 

'Yeah that's it' He said while nodding. 

'Do you think you can pull them here?' Leon asked Merlin, who was pulling up his sleeves. 

'Well it's not impossible if that's what you're asking.' He said, all the while stroking his long, silver beard. 

Suddenly Yuffie burst though the door yelling and screaming. 

'Everybody out now! Xehanort's coming! She screamed at them. 

Aerith followed her; a look of total horror plastered her face. 

Yuffie then shouted to the boys who had not moved. 'QUICKY!' she cried. 

All of a sudden a loud explosion erupted above them shattering the roof, everything fell onto of them. 

Sora stared up, he saw a old man and some sort of ninja looking creature beside him the were both standing on a large black Heartless it looked exactly like the one he had fought when he first found the Keyblade, it had two large glowing yellow eyes that were now staring right at him. The man pointed at him. 

'There the boy, get him!' He roared at the Heartless. 

'Cloud, Leon, take Sora and Naminé and get going!' Tifa yelled to them as she came running out of nowhere. 

'What about you?' Cloud yelled over as she began to fight the large black Heartless that had now started attacking her. 

'We'll handle this, you go!' Yuffie cried. 

So Leon, Cloud, Sora and Naminé ran towards Ansem's study but, on the Great Moor Xehanort suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

'Did you really think you could escape me?!' He asked menacingly. 'Now bring me the boy! I have waited to long!' He said darkly while ordering the yellow eyed Heartless to get Sora. 

'You'll have to go though us first!' Leon yelled at him as he and Cloud stood in the way of the Heartless way. 

'No problem.' Xehanort yelled while smirking. He then speed forward with amazing speed and blasted a single black energy wave at Leon, who, despite trying to block it with his sword, was sent flying back onto the floor. He lay there barely alive moaning in pain. 

'Leon!?' Cloud yelled he then turned back to Xehanort. 'God, you'll pay for that!' 

'Will I now Cloud if you're as weak as him you'll be down in no time at all. After all you could never look after your Ven could you?' Xehanort cackled. 

Cloud stared at him. 'What?!' He said a look of shire horror on his face. 'What happened to him, WHERE IS HE?! DAMN IT TELL ME!' Cloud roared at him. 

'Wouldn't you like to know? Even I don't know what truly happened he just gave up in the end, sold his very soul to that witch, just to stop me!' He laughed, then his rushed forward again, and another blast came from his hand and was going straight towards Cloud. 

Cloud leapt out the way just managing to get out the way of the powerful attack that Xehanort had nearly killed Leon with. 

Watching horror from the sidelines was Sora. 'What could they want from him' He thought. He had to do something. 

'Cloud!' He cried. 'I'm coming!' He yelled running into the war zone.

'Sora, no! Stay back!' Cloud screamed to him. 

Xehanort's Heartless had him in one hand and was currently squeezing him tighter and tighter. 

'Get the boy!' Xehanort's voice commanded to the Heartless, as soon as he did a large black hand reached down towards him. 

'NOOOOO!' Cloud yelled. He couldn't do anything to stop this. Images of his younger brother raced though his head, his smile, his face, his laugh ringing though his ears. His eyes turned white with fear. 

'Sora!' Naminé screamed loudly. She then ran in front of Sora. The Heartless now had them both. It dropped Cloud and disappeared into the darkness, but not before Xehanort took one more change to tease Cloud over his loss. 

'You know before his disappeared, Ven said your name' He said looking down at Cloud. 'Pity really, he was the only one who ever came close to killing me, in fact he did.' Then he melted away into the cursed darkness. 

'NOOOOO!' Cloud yelled, tear pricking in the corners of his eyes. 

He looked up to where Leon was and limped over to him. Leon was in bad shape he was covered in blood. He lay down. He knew full well there was no way he could drag himself AND Leon back to Marlin's, now destroyed house, he could barely stand up. 

His eyes shut gently and he fell to sleep. 

When he next woke up he was lying on a soft bed. A woman with long, black, straight hair was sitting on a chair next to fast asleep. He sat up. 

'Tifa.' He whispered softly. 'Thank you.' 

He began to get up, when a voice began to talk to him. 

'So you're going again?' 

He turned to Tifa, her eyes were still closed. 

'Just like before.' Her red eyes then flashed open. 

He turned her head away from her to avoid looking at her. 

'It wasn't you're fault.' She said. 

'It was I couldn't protect him.' He said bitterly. 'Just like I couldn't protect Ven.' He added this time with more venom in his voice. 

'That's not true!' She yelled. 'You couldn't stop Ven from being the Keyblade master!' 

Silence followed and Cloud remembered a memory he thought he had long forgotten. 

-X#FLASHBACK#X- 

Cloud looked down at his 8 year old brother. 

'Are you still practicing with that thing?' He said staring at his brother who was fighting with a wooden sword. 

'Yep cause then I have a better chance of being a Keybearer, and then I'll save the world and we can go back home right!? I promise I'll become the best kay.' He said giving him his star smile. 

Inside Cloud was smiling and was proud of him. It was sad since their home world had been over run with Heartless and their parents were dead but now they were living in Hollow Bastion with Leon and the others. 

He looked back to Ven again and teased him instead of showing him how proud he was of him. 

'Okay Vendredi.' He said smirking.

Ven stopped smiling and began pouting. 

'Geez, don't call me that!' 

Cloud ruffled his hair. 'Okay Ven.' 

He saw his brother smile before the memory faded away slowly and ended. 

-X#END OF FLASHBACK#X- 

A tear fell from his eye and fell onto his hand Tifa saw this and broke the silence. 

'You know the Kings here, Merlin managed to contact him, and his brought him back here, and Leon's been asking for you as well.' She informed him. 

'Is he okay' He paused. Leon I mean.' He said finally turning to face her. 

'Well he's not bleeding anymore, and I think he's awake now.' She replied. 'But this isn't about him it's about you!' 

He turned away again. 

There you go again.' She stated. 'Are you just going to cut everyone out of your life as usual or are you going to face it!' She yelled at him. 'He's not coming back.' She whispered just loud enough for Cloud to hear. 

He turned back to her and this time faced her directly. 

'I don't know.' Cloud whispered quietly while looking down. A few blond spikes of hair covered his eyes so Tifa couldn't see them. 

'Look it wasn't your fault, we should have just stayed together that's all, okay!' She told him placing a delicate hand upon his shoulder, but this time he didn't pull away or flinch. 

Then, all of a sudden Leon appeared at the door, staring at the two of them. 

'Well I hope I'm not interrupting anything.' Leon laughed a smile playing on his face. 

Leon knew full well that Cloud really liked Tifa and, that she really liked him too! And now he feared he had come at the wrong time. 

'What do you want?' Cloud asked dryly. He definitely sounded ticked off. 

'Well the King wants to talk to us.' Leon said darkly. 'So you better hurry up.' He then said grinning at them. 

'Fine, we're coming.' Tifa called to him as they rushed down the stairs. 

Round a large blue table sat: The King, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Merlin. 

All of them were silent, and no one had spoke for a least 2 minutes now. That was until The King broke the depressing silence. 

'Well what do we do now then?' he started. 'We no longer have Sora, but, as we all know Roxas is also needed as well foe Xehanort's plan to work.' 

'Yes but where is this Roxas?' Cid asked The King. 

'Urmmm, who _is _Roxas?' Yuffie asked shyly. 

'Yuffie! Haven't you been listening again?!' Leon scolded as he smacked his hand to his face in frustration. 

'Well I was half listening, but I got bored half way though!' She whined. 'Bu ti was…..' 

She didn't get to finish as The King quickly explained to her AGAIN. 

'Oh right, so all we have to do is look after this Roxas, and make sure Xehanort don't get his hands on him right?' She asked. 

'Right.' The King said. 

'We'll we have to go, if we do we might find Roxas and Kairi quicker' Riku told them as he got and stood facing The King, who also got up and opened a portal. 

'Riku has a point; I think this is the best thing to do.' He said sternly. 

Then Riku, The King, Donald and Goofy stepped into the portal disappearing into the swirling mess. 

When they came out they were surrounded by large safari trees and a huge rock formation. 

'Where are we?' Riku asked. 'I've never been here.' 

'Isn't this Pride Rock, Donald?' Goofy asked. 

'Sure is.' Donald replied. 

-XOOX- 

-XOOX-END OF CHAPTER FIVE-XOOX- 

X----------------------------------------------------------------X 

A bit of a long chapter but oh well R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6: On The Brink Of Death

I don't own Kingdom Hearts all credit goes to its rightful owners. 

X--X

Chapter 6

On The Brink Of Death 

The two lions stared up at Kairi and Roxas, who was still smirking. Kairi shrieked again and hid behind Roxas. 

'Don't worry they wont kill you.' He said to her. 

But Kairi wasn't listening to him. 

'WON'T KILL ME, WON'T KILL ME HE SAYS DO YOU REALISE WHAT THEY ARE THEIR KILLER LIONS FOR GODS SAKE!!' She didn't get time to finish ranting as the male lion began to speak. 

'Who are you?' He asked. 

Roxas turned to him. 

'Oh, right, well we're friends of Sora's actually.' Roxas said smiling wildly. 

'SORA!' The male lion named Simba yelped, suddenly leaping onto of Roxas, and licking his face. 

Roxas burst into a fit of laughter, while Kairi looked on in shire horror. 

'Hey (giggles) do y-ou (giggles) mind.' He breathed, while still laughing. 

The lion suddenly stopped and looked up at him. 

'Y'know, you have the same sent as Sora.' Simba told him, a curious look crossed his face.

'Yeah well that's cause He's Sora's n….' Kairi mumbled her last words, as Roxas slapped his hand over her mouth to stop her from telling them. 

'Oh she does ramble on a bit, doesn't she?' He said while putting a fake laugh and grin on his face to mask the whole secrecy thing. 

'I'll say' Narla said while giving Kairi that look that said, 'I hate I wanna push you over' or 'if you don't shut up I'm gonna eat you' type thing. 

At this Kairi shot behind Roxas again. 

'Narla?' Simba said. 'That wasn't nice.' 

Roxas sighed. 'We do have something to ask you concerning Sora though.' He told them, his voice rather shaky and unsure at times. 

The two lions however didn't notice and carried on looking up at them. The female, who they now know was called Narla, looked up at Kairi with large green eyes. 

'Well what is it.' She asked obviously growing inpatient with the wait. 

Kairi gripped onto Roxas sleeve a little harder, from receiving the death glare from Narla. 

The sudden change in grip made Roxas turn to her. 

'What?!' He questioned, while pulling a face and raising a blond eyebrow. 

'I think you should explain.' She said, hiding behind him a little more. 

Roxas rolled his eyes, and gave a small sigh. 

'Fine.' He said. 

Before he could say anymore she suddenly wrapped her arms around his skinny waist and hugged him tightly, causing him to turn cherry red shade in the cheeks. 

'Than you!' She squeaked. 'I really don't want to talk to the scary lions, and Roxas are you blushing?' She asked him. 

'Huh, what, no I'm just a little hot.' He told her while still flustered by Kairi's sudden actions. 

She kept her arms wrapped around him the whole time he was explaining the situation to two dazed lions. Once they finally understood they then told them that they hadn't seen Sora at all, but they said if they did they would defiantly tell him they had been looking for him. 

Well, while you're here, do you think you could help us out with something?' Simba asked. 

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. 

'Alright then.' He said, while grinning wildly. 

Kairi shifted awkwardly to the left, her arms still snaked round his waist. 

'Urmmm, Roxas, shouldn't we be going? Cause well you know we've got to find Sora still.' She said rather quickly. Any one could tell she was just itching to leave. 

'Well, we should, but we helped everyone else out that we met so we might as well help these right besides always did anyway right?' Roxas said while smiling. 

'Oh, right, well, ok….' She mumbled quietly to herself. Roxas still heard though. 

Narla looked at Kairi with a funny look. 

'Is it a problem that you stay here?' She said glaring at her. 'Don't you like us?' 

'No!, no' She shouted, while closing her eyes tightly and hugging Roxas even tighter then ever making him gasp for air, she then pressed her face into his back, this made Roxas turn a deep shade if scarlet. 

'Princess, you can let go of me now, you know cause I've got to walk to Pride Rock, and it's not gonna be a little uncomfortable you holding on to me for dear life like that. He told her his scarlet red blush still on his face. 

'Oh.' She said turning pink herself at this, she gently let go of him and turned her back to him, to hide her now pink face she stated to prod her fingers together. 

They all began their long hike towards Pride Rock. 

Simba explained the problem, basically Scar his evil Uncle was had returned and he wants revenge against Simba, but last time this had happened Sora had helped him, and being as Roxas knew Sora, he was now hoping that Roxas could help out. 

'So, do you have a Keyblade then?' Simba asked. 

'Sure do.' Roxas replied. 'I fact I have two, so its twice as easy.' He said with a bubble of laughter. 

'I have on too! So I'll help where I can as well!' Kairi exclaimed. 

Roxas turned to her. 'No, Princess you stay out of it, it's too dangerous, plus there's no way Sora would ever forgive me if something happened to you' Roxas said gravely. 

He then realised Kairi had been linking his arm the entire time they had been walking. 

'Roxas, that's not fair you let me fight when that shadow Heartless attacked last time, remember?' She said while stamping her right foot. 

'Yeah, well this is different the shadow Heartless is easy and I was there when Scar attacked last time you know that' He said trying to keep his voice down so Simba couldn't hear him. 'And Scar is _way_ to powerful you might get hurt, sooo, no way!' He told her. 

Kairi stared at him. 

'Pease! I can help I know I can at least let me try!' Kairi said. 

'Princess, look you can't I'm telling you Sora he was never, NEVER forgive me if anything bad happened to you.' He told her this time more sternly, and this time she didn't fight back knowing he was right. 

'Fine.' She said flatly. 

They were finally there and as soon as they were they ran into the Lions den and waited for Scar, Simba knew he would show up apparently he always did around this time of day. 

Sure enough his silhouette could be seen slithering across the rocks. Roxas wasted no time in leaping out of the den followed closely by Simba. They found that Scar had 3 hyenas with him. They now stood in front of Scar, glaring at him, while he stood there a large smirk on his face. 

'Oh, great the lackeys are never far behind their leader are they?' Roxas called to them. 

They all shot angry glares at him, including Scar. 

'Oooo, you did not just say what I think you said.' The female said in a harsh tone. 

'Too right did.' He snapped back. 

Simba began to growl angrily. 

'We'll take out the hyenas first.' He whispered lowly to Roxas. 

'Give it up Simba; you know you'll never win, so why are you even trying?' Scar said with an evil smirk planted on his smug little face. 

Roxas by then had had enough he suddenly lashed out, he threw his arm out to the side and with a white, sparkly flash the Oathkeeper appeared in his left hand, in his right hand a black flame appeared, and then blew away into the wind leaving behind the Oblivion Keyblade. 

'Roxas this wasn't the plan!' Simba roared roughly. He sighed seeing that Roxas wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. He sighed. 'Fine, I'll take out the hyenas then.' 

'My, my, my you have guts striking me like that.' Scar mused. 

'Shut up!' Roxas hissed at Scar just like he had at Riku when they had fought before. He then smacked the Oathkeeper into Scars stomach. 

Scar was sent slamming backwards into a large rock. Roxas then rushed at him and was about to slam both Keyblades into, but he saw Scar move his sharp claw upwards, and he instead flung himself back doing a back flip in midair landing firmly down on the cold floor. 

Surprisingly, he had landed on his feet, and not his back or stomach, second mistake, the first was accepting Simba's death sentence of a battle, the second was attempting to doge Scars attack, this had given Scar time to get up and strike Roxas, which he did. 

He struck him straight in his stomach, which more than hurt; this caused him to be sent flying back onto the floor. Blood spilled out of him everywhere like a river. 

Scar stalked over and rammed a claw into his already trembling body, his breaths were deep, quick and dripping with pain. Tears silently bleed down his cheeks mixing with blood. He yelped out in pain, he Keyblades tightly and mumbled something dark under his breath. 

It had raining since the battle had started and it certainly suited the mood. 

Roxas hair was soaked and the spiky that shot inn front of his eyes were dripping with rain and the occasional drop of rain fell from the tip. 

'So who are you really then? Cause your not Scar, cause he's dead. He's long gone, Sora, Sora killed him.' Roxas said weakly. 

Scar then twisted his claw that was stabbed straight though Roxas, Roxas gave a shaky scream. 

'Clever boy.' Scar cackled. 'You managed to figure it out I was wondering when you'd catch on. Now do you know who am I?' He paused. 'Ven' He whispered. 

Roxas stared up at him, his eyes shrunk in realisation. 

'X-Xehanort.' He said as fear dripped from his breath. Roxas shook his head slowly. 'No, no, your dead I know you are.' Roxas said. 

'No.' Xehanort said. 'I'm not.' 

Roxas shrieked loudly, while shaking his head franticly. 

The atmosphere was intense their eyes locked with each others Roxas sky blue eyes with Scars emerald set, his lips into a thick smirk. He was almost laughing at Roxas position that he was currently in. 

The poor boy was sitting on the wet floor, his arms outstretched behind him clinging to his Keyblades, with the lion on top of him, his claw still rammed straight though his chest. 

'I have you now eh, don't a?' Xehanort sneered a crackling laughter erupting from deep inside of him. 

'Not….quite….Xehanort.' Roxas just about managed. The pain was becoming all too much to bear. 

Roxas then gathered all his strength together and finished his dark incantation, then trust his Oblivion Keyblade straight though Xehanort. 

'Now…. Princess!' He called weakly. 

Kairi appeared and shoved her Keyblade though him too, then she ran to Roxas side, and they both took hold of the Oathkeeper and a bright light emerged from it and zapped straight though Xehanort. 

Xehanort growled, before leaving Scars, already dead body, and escaping. Scar body disappeared into the shadows again. 

Both Roxas Keyblades have being dropped by their master had vanished along with Kairi's, who was now knelt next to Roxas supporting his weak body, which wasn't hard considering how light the guy was. 

'Why? Why'd you come?' He asked her rather weakly. 

'Because.' She started. 'Well, Naminé wouldn't forgive me if I let anything, ANYTHING, happen to you' She said simply, but kindly. 

He smiled at her and then closed his eyes and went limp in her arms. 

Kairi stared at him and lightly shook him.

'Oi, Roxas.' No response. She shook him harder this time. 'Hey Roxas don't you dare leave me here on my own.' Still nothing. 'ROXAS!' she screamed sobbing uncontrollably. 

Roxas next awoke to the sound of raining, yes it was still raining. 

'It's beautiful isn't it?' A soft but familiar voice said. 

He turned to see Kairi dipping a blood stained cloth into a bowl of clear water. 

'Lucky for you I carry a first aid kit on me, or you'd be a goner.' She paused. 'I think. 

He smiled warmly and shifted a little to the left, only to wince in pain. As he looked down he saw his chest was bandaged up and his arm was in a sling, he also had been bandaged on his stomach and shoulder where Xehanort had plunged his claw into him. 

'Y'know for saying you're a nobody you sure do bleed a hell of a lot.' She said with a grin. 

'Yeah I guess that's cause I got my own body back now.' He replied weakly. 

'How?' She asked a little surprised at this. 

'I don't know' He said as he stared out at the rain. 

'Well anyway how do you feel now?' She asked clearly trying to change the subject. 

Roxas snapped out of his daydream and turned to her. 

'Much better thanks, but I wish we had some potions around now.' He said with a grin. He said cheerily. 

'That's the first piece of good news I've heard all day.' She said with a warm smile. 

'Well….' Roxas started as tried to get up, he managed to finally get to his feet, yet it was so painful to say the least. 'We need to get going then being as neither Sora, Riku or The King are here, so we best move on.' He said still looking at the rain as it died away to reveal a blazing hot sun. 

'You sure.' Kairi said as she got to her feet dusting down her pink dress. 'I mean you only just woke up, and you wounds aren't exactly….' She stopped midsentence as Simba and Narla walked in. 

Narla as usual gave Kairi a nasty glare which made her jump behind Roxas. Her arm tightly wrapped around his waist. 

'Now's good, sure lets go!' She said quickly. 

'Princess, that really hurts you know.' Roxas said trying to ignore the intense pain that was now rushing though his entire body. 

'Sorry she said realising her arms a little. 

'You're leaving?' Simba asked him frowning a little. 

'Yeah we have to.' Roxas replied. 

'In your condition, surely not.' Narla said she then glared at Kairi. 'Unless you're being forced to by someone.' She eyed Kairi. 

'No no no.' Roxas said quickly, waving his hands defensively. 'The reason we have to go is because neither Sora, Riku or The King are here, so we've got to move on and see if their in the next world.' He explained. 

'So you are leaving then?' Simba said sadly. 

'Yeah, sorry.' Roxas said rubbing the back of his neck. 

'Well if you must, you must I guess.' Narla said. 

Roxas opened a portal, and fell to his knees, Kairi rushed forward and supported him, picking him up and walking with him though the portal. 

'Princess?' He said. 

'Don't call me that, its Kairi.' She scolded. 'You never told me the reason you call me Princess and that doesn't matter but from now on just call me Kairi, okay.' She said lightly. 

'Kairi.' He said. 

'Yep.' She said smiling happily. 

Simba turned to Narla. 

'You know he looks a lot like Ven.' He said. 

Narla nodded in agreement. 

Kairi stared around her and sighed she was still supporting Roxas which she didn't mind at all. 

'Where are we now?' She asked. 

'A place we should have gone to sooner.' He paused and inhaled a deep breath. 'Radiant Garden.' 

-XOOX- 

-XOOX-END OF CHAPTER SIX-XOOX- 

X--X 

I know this time it was all about Roxas and Kairi but Riku comes in next chapter. 

R&R please or Riku does come.


	7. Chapter 7: Face To Face With Your Past

I don't own Kingdom Hearts Never Will so yeah I really hate doing disclaimers but there you go I don't really fancy like going to court.

X--X

Chapter 7

Face To Face With Your Past

'So here the plan numero 1 we go to Pride Rock, see if Roxas is there. Numero 2 if not we leave go t another world and see if he's there once again we leave and checkout somewhere else. Remember no helping this time okay, the fate of the worlds are at risk here.' Riku told them.

'Riku right, we've got to stay focus.' The King said.

They walked the never ending journey towards Pride Rock. When they finally got to Pride Rock they were greeted by Simba who pounced on top of Donald pinning him to the floor.

'Oh thank god you're here Donald, Goofy and I'm guessing your Riku and The King.' Simba said.

Simba what's the matter.' Goofy asked.

'Roxas, he told me to tell you something important. Please follow me.' Simba told them as he began to walk towards the Kings den.

They all followed Simba into the cave and stood in front of him.

'Before he left a while ago, before going though what seemed like a portal he said…..

-X#FLASHBACK#X-

'Oh Simba, one more thing if you do see Sora, Riku or The King tell them we're off to Radiant Garden k' Roxas said with a weak grin.

-X#END OFF FLASHBACK#X-

'What!?' all four screamed at the sudden news.

'We just missed them!' Riku yelled. 'God damn it!'

'Calm down Riku, we'll just have to go to Radiant Garden.' The King said. 'Excuse me Simba, but we have to leave, it's very important.'

Simba turned to him.

'By the way, Roxas left in a bad condition.' He told The King.

The King looked at him a worried look had taken over his face.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'Well we had just taken down Scar, who had been overshadowed by someone Roxas called Xehanort. This Xehanort had injured Roxas pretty badly, he could barely walk, and when he opened a portal he almost collapsed.' Simba explained.

They were all thinking the same thought.

'We have to go; Roxas will be a sitting duck out there!' Riku yelled.

Simba looked back at The King again.

'Yes I see, but allow me one last question.

The King then turned to the others who, one by one nodded their heads, he then turned back to Simba and nodded his head.

'Very well, what do you want to know?' He asked.

'Why does Roxas have the same sent as Sora?'

The King froze.

'Well….You see ermm'

'He's Sora nobody.' Riku said darkly.

'He's Sora's what?' Simba asked.

'His nobody. A nobody is created when someone looses their hearts and a nobody holds half of a person. So Roxas if half of Sora. So then Roxas is in Radiant Garden then?' He said.

'Riku you can't just go around telling everyone secret information Xehanort could be anywhere.' The King said quietly.

'Indeed I could be.' A figure walked out of the shadows followed by another one who was slightly taller and was wearing armour. (A/N if you have seen the Kingdom Hearts 3 teaser trailer you know who I mean the kinda creepy guy who follows Xehanort)

'Xehanort!? You're here?' The King exclaimed.

'Yes I am, and your silver haired friend has just given me the hiding place of my next target, and by the sounds of it he's not in good condition, even more easier for me then.' He said while cackling evilly, before fading into the shadows.

'Great good going Riku, now Xehanort knows where Roxas is!' Donald hissed. Donald had never liked Riku, he was nasty to him and such a show off he didn't understand why everyone liked him so much.

'No time to argue we have to go, and now!' The King cried.

And with that The King opened a portal and they all ran though. When they emerged out the other side they were in a large town.

'Radiant Garden.' Riku cried.

'And hopefully where Roxas is.' They King announced.

'Yeah.' They all agreed.

Quickly they all ran towards Merlin's house that was now fully repaired, and they hoped to God Roxas was there.

It didn't take long to find out.

There straight in front of them was the one and only Xehanort, holding Roxas by the neck of his top. The poor boy looked in bad shape as it was, this was something that he didn't need right now.

While this was happening Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Kairi and Merlin were being entertained by Xehanort's Heartless.

'Well, well, well it's been a while Ven.' Xehanort laughed.

Everyone including the King and co, stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Roxas and Xehanort, even the Heartless stopped his attack and turned to its master.

'How the hell did you.' Roxas didn't get time to finish his sentence as Xehanort's grip tightened.

'Silence! How I know is of no importance to you. But I will say that Aqua was part of it.' He sniggered.

Roxas eyes widened.

'Aqua!' Roxas cried. 'But she, she….' Again he was never able to finish as Xehanort's menacing voice began to speak again.

'Yes, supposed to be lost, dead or gone, take your pick but all would be wrong I happened to have found her at The End Of Life myself. She was in The Hall Of Hearts, along with Terra, they were both distraught. You left them all alone. By the way Ven you don't look so good, did I tire you out in our last fight by any chance.' He sniggered.

Unfortunately he was right, Roxas had reached his limit. Kairi's bandages had done little to stop the bleeding, they only soaked it up, which made it worse as he had lost enough blood already. To make matters worse potions weren't working on him.

Roxas squirmed a little and pulled out his Oblivion Keyblade as he couldn't free his other hand to summon the Oathkeeper, plus his favourite was the Oblivion.

When he had the blade he tried to ram it into Xehanort but the failed. Xehanort swiftly moved and tightened his grip again. Roxas dropped his Keyblade which dropped to the floor and vanished.

'Just as expected from you Ven, but I'm well aware of your desperate tricks, I've seen them before remember?' His voice was then cut off by another.

'You may be aware of his, but are you aware of mine?' King Mickey cried as his jumped up and slashed Xehanort in the chest, sending Roxas hurling back towards Merlin's door slamming up against it. Kairi rushed to him.

'You!' Xehanort spat at The King.

'Yes me!' The King yelled back.

'Dinash! Come we must go!' He cried at the Heartless that was wagering war with the others, it followed immediately when called by its master. Both ran though a portal and disappeared.

King Mickey ran towards Roxas. A serious look planted on his face.

I want to know everything, Ven.'

-XOOX-

-XOOX-END OF CHAPTER SEVEN-XOOX-

X--X

Well another chapter is complete next will be up soon. But it's going to be a really short one.


	8. Chapter 8: Forgotten Past

I don't own Kingdom Hearts Never will, I only wish I did.

X--X

Chapter 8

Forgotten Past

Roxas gazed up at everyone. They had brought him inside and thrown every question they could at him, and now his head was spinning. Aerith had gotten straight to his wounds and patched them up seeing as she was brilliant with things like healing people and setting them right.

King Mickey had silenced everyone and their persistent questions they put his head in a tizzy.

'Okay, lets start with your full name, if you are the person you claim to be be then you surly know you _full_ name.' The King said while folding his arms and looking at him directly.

God anyone would have thought he was a criminal or something. Everyone's eyes were fixated on him, except for Kairi who had know clue who Ven was or, what was so important about him.

Roxas stared back at them his eyes went dull and lifeless for a moment, remembering was too painful.

'My name is Ven Strife.' He paused and took in a deep breath. 'Short for Vendredi although I hate that name so don't call me it.' He said a small hint of frustration in his voice.

Clouds eyes widened in surprised he stared at the boy sitting in front of him. His brothers smile suddenly flashed in front of him, his smile, his face, his laughter that rung in his ears.

'V-Ven?' Cloud asked in a shaky voice.

Roxas eyes watered as he looked at him, a small nod came from him as he looked down again.

Cloud rushed to him embracing the small boy. He couldn't help it tear bleed down his cheeks.

'I thought you were dead.' He crocked.

Never before had Tifa, Leon, Yuffie, Cid or Aretha seen Cloud this shaken up or expressing this much emotion all at once. The King smiled while Donald and Goofy hugged each other while crying.

Once Cloud realised his poor brother from his grip, and straighten himself out, The King looked at Roxas again.

'Okay well now that's cleared up I need you to tell me everything that happened wasn't Xehanort dead, I thought you killed him? Anyway you had better start from the beginning.'

Roxas sighed and stared down at the floor sadly. He hated remembering what had happened, he hated it so much. Mainly because he could remember the look in Aqua's eyes, the look of complete distress, her words playing back in his mind, yelling at him to stay.

He looked back up again.

'It stared when I left Hollow Bastion, with Aqua and Terra, and you of course when I was 8; this was after I fond the Keyblade. You told me I needed to train and something about the fait of the worlds and stuff. You had needed someone to take down Xehanort and you choose me, Aqua and Terra to do the job, after that we became The Chasers. 4 years pasted and you let us go into that war The Keyblade wars. Well we were the only ones left; Xehanort escaped and left the battle field. So we chased him to The End Of Life as everyone calls it, one of the lost worlds.' He paused and Riku took the opportunity to interrupt.

'But that world was lost. Wasn't it? There's no way you could have fond it right?' He asked.

'He could of, and it wasn't necessarily lost.' Leon stared. 'They say that the Master Keyblade can guide the Keyblade Master to the lost worlds. And you happened to be the Keyblade Master at that time right?' He looked over to The King to back him up in what he was saying.

The King nodded.

'Yes there were 4 lost worlds that Xehanort drained of all their powers, after that they simply vanished and were thought to be lost, and they were never fond. But every world has a Keyhole and the Keyblade is drawn to that Keyhole and therefore can lead the Keyblade Master to it.' He paused. 'There are 4 like I said, The World That Never Was, which organisation 13 brought back to life and inhabited, The End Of The World, that became the home for Heartless and Ansem, The End Of Time, which Xehanort ripped apart and still hasn't been found, and The End Of Life, the last world, it was the home world of Kingdom Hearts the chosen world, the world in which you, Aqua and Terra went missing in and were never heard from again.' The King said turning to Roxas again. 'But carry on Ven we need to find out what happened.'

Roxas nodded and continued.

'Well, we went to The Hall Of Hearts, where Kingdom Hearts is. When we got there there was a black and purple warp hole at the bottom of a deep hole, above it was Kingdom Hearts, and next to that was a door that keep opening and closing opening and closing over and over again, letting hearts pass though, they came though from the warp hole, every time a heart passed though it would closed then open again to let the next one though. We just stared at it for ages. Then he appeared. Xehanort. We fought him and in the end he knocked Aqua and Terra down, they were barley alive and we had used al our potions we had. Then this woman appeared out of Kingdom Hearts next to the door she told me that she could stop all of this all the fighting wars and deaths but I had to give her something in return she wanted my heart. Aqua started screaming at me not to do it she said it wouldn't solve anything, but I thought that it would. So I agreed to it. I fought Xehanort and managed to kill him well so I thought. Then the woman told me that if I wanted to get everything back to the way it was I had to kill myself with my own Keyblade and so that's what I did, The blade wasn't so happy about it but finally did as It was told.' He said smirking as he remembered the memory. He looked up and continued.

'Then I remember flying toward the door and passing though, I was like that for ages just flying though a portal. Then something came flying towards me and it smacked into me, and then I woke up in Twilight Town and Xemnes found me.' He said as he finished his long and sad story.

'And you're sure that's everything that happened, nothing else that you can think of?' He asked Roxas.

'Nothing else that I can think of.' Roxas replied.

'Well then, there's only one place to go now then right?' He said a large smirk on his face.

'Where's that then.' Kairi asked.

'The End Of Life, the last and lost world.' The King replied.

-XOOX-

-XOOX-END OF CHAPTER EIGHT-XOOX-

Sooo it looks like their off to The End Of Life the next chapter will be up soon please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9: The Last World

I don't own Kingdom Hearts I never will only wish I did it would be well cool!

X--X

Chapter 9

The Last World

The King had made everyone get to bed and the plans on how to get there would be made first thing tomorrow. Everyone knew they had no choice, and no one felt like arguing they all just wanted to sleep off the fact that Ven, the boy who was thought to be dead was alive and well.

Kairi sighed as she crawled into her bed. She sieved though old memories back on the island, that entire time all she had wanted was a harmless adventure now all she wanted was to go home, to go home with Sora and Riku and just to let things to go back to the way things were.

She let her eyes gaze out the window and she saw Ven sitting on the roof top alone, it must have been hard for him, really, really hard to just come back and people think that he was dead and all.

No one had ever told her that Cloud had had a younger brother there again it wasn't really her business, and she wondered weather Sora knew or not.

Tears came to her eyes as she thought about him, her eyes glazed over, her vision blurred and went all misty. Then the river banks burst and tears bleed down her cheeks. She threw her face into the soft pillows on her bed, her body shaking with sadness and pain. She began to wonder what more she could loose she didn't even know if Sora was ok. She let herself cry herself to sleep.

Ven sat on the roof top of the house he has once used to live in looking up at the stars shine down on him. A small sound of footsteps sounded behind him signalling that someone was coming.

'We used to always come up here and watch the stars didn't we?' A voice said behind him.

Ven knowing full well who it was replied back.

'Yeah we did.' He said smiling.

Cloud sat down next to his younger brother. Right now he was so glad to have him back.

'So you okay then?' Cloud asked looking at him searching his sky blue eyes for an answer but all he found was confusion and sadness.

'Yeah, I was just thinking do you remember when I made that promise to you when we were still living in Traverse Town?' He asked.

'Yeah, that was the day Aqua came over right?'Cloud said as he thought of Aqua. She and Ven had been friends forever ever since they had been little, he remembed finding out that she worked for The King as a solider, Ven had freaked out big time.

'Yeah she did didn't she.' Ven replied.

'So yeah what about the promise?' Cloud asked averting back to his brothers question.

'Oh.' Ven said snapping back to reality. 'Yeah when I said id come back as soon as I had got rid of Xehanort, but I didn't come back did I?' He said sadly glancing down at the ground.

Cloud looked at him then turned to face the sky.

'Yeah you didn't, but that doesn't matter now does it, I mean your back now so don't worry about it. Kay?'

Ven looked up at him and smiled 'Okay.'

'Now come on we better go to bed or The Kings gonna flip out again.' Cloud said while he picked himself off the floor and turned to jump off the roof and go inside.

Ven followed and they ran inside quickly before being caught by The King, who had decided to go and check if everyone was asleep.

The next morning came, much to everyone dread, The King had everyone washed dressed and fed before 6:00am, and much to The King delight no one had the nerve to complain to his demands.

'Right.' The King started. 'As you should know today is the day we finally take down Xehanort, I don't know why he's back or how he's back and that doesn't really matter the fact is that he needs to be eradicated.'

Riku frowned.

'What in hells name does eradicated mean?' He asked.

The King turned to look at him giving him the death glare.

'Gawsh Riku you should know not to interrupt him while he's in the middle of speaking.' Goofy told him.

'It means to destroy or to get rid of something in this case Xehanort.' Aerith said.

'Right now to decide who's coming and who's staying to look after this place. Of Corse myself, Riku, Ven, Donald and Goofy will be going we already decided that.' The King said.

Leon looked at The King.

'I'll go.' He said.

Aerith gripped onto his arm tightly.

Leon looked at her and saw the look of worry on her face.

'I'll be fine.' He told her. She didn't let go. 'I promise.' He told her.

She loosened her grip on him at first a look of shock painted her face but then it slowly softened as the words sunk in and she nodded.

'Well if Leon's going count me in too!' Cloud told The King who nodded.

'All right ladies do you think you can handle things here until we get back?' The King asked.

Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith nodded their heads and smiled at him.

'You bet!' Yuffie said while she gave a thumbs up.

'I AM NOT A GIRL!' A loud gruff voice came.

The King turned to see Cid sitting on a swivel chair, he looked very annoyed.

'Sorry Cid I meant ladies and gents.' He said a large smile squirming on his face.

'I'm coming too!' A girl's voice said.

Ven turned to face Kairi, who stood there looking hopeful.

'Kairi you can't its way too dangerous.' He told her.

Riku turned and took interest in the conversation.

'I have to agree with Rox I mean Ven on this one Kai its well to dangerous. He said looking at her with a half smile.

Kairi pouted.

'Naminé is my nobody and Sora, well Sora is, is my best friend in the world and well, well I love him!' She said as she squinted her eyes shut. 'So, so I'm coming too!' She said stubbornly.

The King smiled and Riku and Ven sighed.

'Well you can't say no too that can you boys.' The King asked gently. 'Besides she has her own Keyblade doesn't she I'm sure she can protect herself.' He added.

Riku and Ven both sighed and looked at each other then looked back at her.

'I guess.' They both said at the same time.

They all got ready as fast as they could grabbing the normal things like weapons, potions, armour and everything else they would need for the fight ahead of them.

Finally they headed for Cid's prized gummie ship. Cid saw this and dashed over to it.

'What the hell are you playing at Leon?' He yelled angrily at Leon who happened to be in the driving seat.

'Look we're gong to need something fast, powerful and strong and this fits the bill, it's the best of the best right?' Leon said looking at Cid who stood outside his precious gummie ship.

'Well yeah it was made by me after all. But if you're using it I'm driving.' He yelled.

'Too late we have to go.' Leon called.

'Leon you git get back here!' He called. He noticed that they were taking off and called….

'Make sure you don't get her scratched and bring her back in one piece and ya self's.'

Leon waved back to him and took off into the sky.

When they reached space Leon turned to look at the others, sitting next to him was The King, then on the back row was: Donald, Riku and Goofy, The middle row: Kairi, Ven And Cloud. Leon looked over at Ven.

'Well how do we find this lost world then?' He asked. 'Do you want to drive? I mean I heard you're a real hotshot on the wheel.' He said while grinning.

Ven smirked. 'Alright then.' He said still smirking.

'Leon sat next to Cloud he and everyone else had buckled up real tightly.

Leon gave Cloud a puzzled look.

Cloud saw and explained. 'If he drives as fast and dangerously as he did on his bike I don't think we'll be surviving his driving.' He told him.

'And from what Terra told me he IS a VERY fast driver and he IS a hotshot behind the wheel.' The King said.

Leon gulped. 'So letting him drive was a bad idea then?' He said.

'VERY.' Donald squawked.

'Uh huh.' Goofy agreed.

'Oh crud, sick bags at the ready.' Riku said.

Ven smirked. 'READY.' He called back.

'NOOOOO!!' Everyone called to him.

'Too bad.' He said. He smacked his foot down on the foot peddle thing (A/N: I don't know what that thing is called.) and they shot off into the distance swirling round and round and loop to looping and spinning round in circles before going in straight lines again.

Ven swirled them all round again before coming to a screeching halt.

'Are we there yet?' A rather drunken Riku asked as he peeled himself off the floor.

'Not quite.' He replied his eyes were rather distance as he gazed out the window. The King noticed and looked at him.

'Ven?' He asked a little worried about him.

'I think I used the Keyblade last time.' He said in a small voice.

'Well it's worth a shot.' The King told him with a smile.

'Yay no more driving I say we use the Keyblade.' Riku said as he raised his hand in the air clearly voting for Keyblade, he was still on the floor.

Donald sighed and he and Goofy pulled him up onto the seat.

Ven pulled out his blades and placed them in a cross position across his chest they began to glow and a thin light emerged and went straight though the window and carried on in a straight line into the distance, he rammed his foot down on the speed and took off after it.

He sighed thinking about the first time this had happened.

-X#FLASHBACK#X-

Terra had been driving as usual, and he and Aqua were in the back. He and Aqua had been friends since they had been little, always together, and they were extremely close.

Terra as usual was complaining on how The End Of Life wasn't on any of the maps he had.

'Damn maps it isn't on here god damn it, oi Ven, you know that god damn world we're trying to find, guess what, its not on here!' He yelled back to them.

Ven walked over to him and looked for himself. He smiled warmly.

'That's because it's a lost world it won't be on there because it's lost.' He told him gently trying his best not to tick him off again; unfortunately his plan didn't pull though and despite his attempt he had managed to annoyed even more than he had been.

'Well how the hell do we get there then smart arse, since you're so smart you drive.' He yelled angrily.

'You know that's not a good idea.' Ven told him.

Terra thought about it for a moment and nodded.

'Yeah its not is it.' He said looking back at him.

Ven nodded his head in agreement.

'But I do wish I knew where it was.' He said gazing out the window.

As soon as he had said that one of the Keyblades appeared in his hand, the Oblivion, It then glowed brightly and a line of light radiated from it and went straight thought the window and out into space.

'Okay, what the hell just happened there then?' Terra asked completely dumbfounded.

'I don't know.' Ven said shrugging his shoulders.

Aqua took this chance to suggest something.

'Why don't we follow it after all Ven did say they he wanted to know right? Well maybe the Keyblade might be helping us find it.' She said as she gazed distantly at the light.

'Yeah The King did say that it can do that sometimes.' Terra said while he looked back at Ven who was nodding in agreement again.

'Okay let's follow it then.' He said.

So they followed it and sure enough it led them to something.

Right in front of them was a world that looked drained of life alright. The world had a silver turreted castle which was sitting on a patch of land in the middle of a black lake. A shadow came from the castle and had engulfed the entire world. There were a few trees dotted here and there but they looked as though they had been torched by fire and were all black and dead and held no leaves on them. There seemed to be

no wildlife or any living things on the world what so ever, it was just a huge wasteland.

Aqua stared in complete and utter shock.

'It's all dead and lifeless.' She said while gazing forward.

'Scary.' Ven uttered surprised at himself for sounding so scared.

Terra stood there he didn't look impressed.

'Alright let's go kiddies.' He said as he began striding forward.

Aqua and Ven scrolled their eyes and followed.

-X#END OF FLASHBACK#X-

Ven jolted as he looked back at where he was going, yeah he was still driving but, he was beginning to see the world ahead.

'Yes.' He thought there. 'At last we're there.'

He turned and yelled back to other to tell them they were almost there.

'There is a God and he loves me' He turned to the others who looked at him for a moment before he spoke 'he's answered my prayers.' Riku said triumphantly, as he picked himself off the floor again but he failed and slipped causing him to fall straight back down again.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him and looked back out the window. Ven landed the ship and stared blankly at the dry cracked earth. Nothing had changed at all since he had been there last.

Everyone else however were new to this world and their responses to the new world seemed to be a mirror to his and Aqua's.

Kairi was staring out at it in pure horror.

'Why is it all so, so…' She started The King came to her rescue and finished for her.

'Dead? Lifeless?' He said giving a small laugh. 'Well my dear I myself came to this world before Xehanort came here and practically fed it poison and drained it of all its power completely before this world was full of life and charm everyone wanted to come here and be here too, but then Xehanort got his little claws into it and killed it off completely. He spread his darkness all over it and chocked it in misery so much that it just shrivelled up and died.' He explained to her, she simply gave another look of horror and tuned to Ven who looked away from her gaze.

Yeah he could remember when that happened he had been there and he had seen it what Xehanort had done to it. He turned his attention back to the castle and began to walk towards it, it wasn't that far away now and they were soon at the castle doors heaving them open the best they could.

Riku moaned. 'Why the hell do I have to do this again.' He asked The King who sat proudly on a rock telling them to hurry up as he didn't like waiting to long.

When the doors were open they all began walking down the endless corridors, Leon smirked.

'Lovely décor isn't it?' He said looking at Cloud, who smirked and turned to his younger brother who was walking in front of them.

It seemed they had been walking for hours, and they were getting nowhere.

'Are you sure you know where your going?' Riku asked slyly, knowing full well Ven had no clue.

Ven flinched and turned back to face him a sour look accruing on his face.

'Of course I know.' He stated proudly. 'Oh damn has he caught on that I have no clue where we're going?' He thought to himself.

Just then a bright light emerged from a stone archway ahead of them , that Ven immediately recognised and rushed forward.

'There!' He cried as he rushed forward to reach out to the bright light.

The others soon followed him and ran though the archway after him.

They rushed though to the other side. When they emerged it was a completely different scene from the gloomy hallway they had just walked though.

The room was large and open and very much like the rooms of the castle in the world that never was. On the sides of it was huge pillars that held the uppers levels up just passed the pillars on the left hand side there was a huge pit and they could see the higher and lower levels as they looked beyond it. Right at the base of the pit was a black and purple warp hole and high above it was a gate floating in the air. Small hearts were floating up from the warp hole and moving towards the gate, which opened and to allow the hearts to pass then it would cloes and wait for the next one to come.

It was just as Ven has told them.

At the other end of the room was a old man, who was staring at them, then behind him on the left was his apprentice that followed him like a shadow. On the right hand side were two people trapped in a bubble like force field cage, one of them was a girl with shoulder length blue hair, the other was a boy with mud brown hair, but both were staring in disbelief at Ven. The girl seemed to yell something at him but the field block her voice so he couldn't hear her.

Xehanort laughed. 'Well, well, well, you finally decided to join me! But you're too late Vendredi!' He cackled.

-XOOX-

-XOOX-END OF CHAPTER NINE-XOOX-

X--X

So Xehanort's finally appeared. By the way I know Ven's lengthen name isn't Vendredi and that its Ventus but I only fond out recently and I can't be bothered to change it now cause that would be a bit weird.

But here's a preview of the next chapter (Which may take a while as my Nan's ill so I have to keep going over to her house a LOT.

-XOOX-

'Oh great when Xehanort throws a party he goes a bit crazy on the entertainment, but there again he's crazy anyway right?' Riku said while dodging out the way of one of the Heartless. 'I'm going to name this one Bruce after my maths teacher cause I really hate him!' Riku yelled.

The King sighed. 'I don't care what you call it, just fight it before it kills you!'


	10. Chapter 10: Time To Face Your Inner Fear

Okay as usual I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything associated with it.

X--X

Chapter 10

Time To Face Your Inner Fears

Roxas glared at him.

"Don't you dare call me that!' He snapped. 'And what the do you mean to late?!"

Xehanort smiled at him and pulled a small device out of his pocket and held it up for all to see, and then he pushed a red button.

"AHHHHHH! Not the red button, bad things always happen when you press that." Riku screamed.

The King turned to him, and gave him a sheepish look and sighed.

Meanwhile the affect of Xehanort's red button was taking affect, and a large machine arose behind him. Inside this machine was a glass dome, and inside that, was Sora and Naminé who turned to the others and began banging on the glass and yelled at them not that anyone heard their desperate cries of help.

Kairi stepped forward as if wanting to run straight over.

"Sora! Naminé!" She yelped.

The King stared in horror at Xehanort.

"Don't tell me you plan to sacrifice them to open the gate?!" He asked gaping at him in disbelief.

Xehanort smirked.

"Oh no my friend not just them there's a key ingredient missing." He explained to The King. He turned his evil smirk to Ven. "I thought that the old hag had wiped your memories when she took your heart Ven? But it appears that you some how regained them, no matter, you still hold half of Sora all the same, and that's what I need. Lucky for me I don't need you alive, so, I'm going to take the pleasure of killing you first." He cackled.

"Oh goody, the guys insane just like Xemnes. Do you think he has a catchphrase like Xemnes too, cause Xemnes always said 'I am eternal' blah blah blah" Riku said while he summoned his Keyblade to his hand and got ready to beat the crap out of him.

The King turned to him and threw him a look of annoyance.

"Idiot" He muttered.

Cloud glared at Xehanort.

"Your not gonna get a chance to touch him cause_ your_ gonna be six foot under in a minute!" He yelled.

Xehanort gave him a look of disgust, and asked him how he was gonna stop him, but before Cloud or anyone could answer him he raised his hands high in the air and out of nowhere 5 huge black heartless emerged from the ground. (Just think of that big Heartless you have to beat after you take on Ansem in kingdom hearts 1, but then think of that having the power of Xemnes).

"Oh great, when Xehanort throws a party he goes a _crazy_ on the entertainment, but there again he's crazy anyway right?" Riku said while dodging out the way of one of the Heartless. "I'm going to name this one Bruce after my maths teacher because I really hate him!" Riku said a huge grin on his face.

The King sighed. "I don't care what you call it; just fight it before it kills you!" He yelled at Riku who was currently flying in the air trying to hit its head which appeared to be the weak spot.

But no luck the Heatless (Bruce) raised its hand and smacked Riku sending him hurtling down towards the floor.

Riku sat up and looked over at The King.

"Well as my grandma's uncle's cousin's nephew's aunt always said 'didn't see that coming'" Riku grinned and ran back into the fight again.

The King smacked his head with a hand and went back to his own fight.

Meanwhile over with Cloud and Leon…

"Oh Jesus these things don't give up do they?" Leon yelled.

"Seems not" Cloud yelled back to him, while dodging a black energy blast that had been sent his way by his own Heartless.

He and Leon were fighting one each, while Kairi, Donald and Goofy took one, so The King and Riku the last 2.

"So" Cloud started. "Riku's called his Bruce after his maths teacher." He told him and they stood back to back waiting for the Heartless to make their moves. "What you gonna call yours?" He asked.

"Tiny." Leon replied.

Cloud turned to him and gave him a funny look.

"That thing is no where near tiny, it's the size of 5 of our houses stacked on top of each other." Cloud told him.

"Yeah, but, when I'm finished with it it's gonna be the size of a mushroom." Leon yelled as he leapt into the air to dodge one of 'Tiny's' attacks, and smacked it in the head repeatedly until the Heatless raised it's hand, which Leon saw it do, it threatened to knock him down again, before it could he back flipped in midair to escape the hand of death that was heading straight towards him, after regaining his balance he dropped down to the floor.

He looked around himself quickly and saw Cloud who already appeared to have boxed the Heatless head in, and was now running down its arm trying to escape a shower of black energy blasts that where coming at him, his plan had worked and instead of them hitting Cloud they had all hit the floor, so Cloud was now running back up it's arm for round 2.

Leon smiled. "Smart move Cloud, what you gonna call yours?" He called to him; Cloud seemed to have heard him and turned for a moment a huge smirk on his face.

"Margret." He replied.

Leon gave a puzzled look for a moment, until Cloud came flying towards him after beating up his Heartless again.

"Margret." He said again. "After my Bitch of a babysitter." He said smiling.

Leon smirked and sped off again toward the large black Heartless (Tiny) its golden eyes looking straight at him.

"Well Tiny ma man time to show you what happens when I get _really_ mad!" He screamed at it.

Back with Ven things weren't going so well either.

He looked around himself; everyone else was fighting huge Heartless that seemed to pack quite a punch.

Xehanort raised his hand again and the bubble that poor Aqua and Terra were being held in began to levitate and move over to the machine where Sora and Naminé where being held captive. Aqua seemed to being trying to tell him something, she was banging on the wall of the cage and yelling something.

"Wait!" He yelled at Xehanort, who turned to him. "What are you going to do with them?" He asked him.

He smirked at him.

"Well, I might add them to the sacrifice too." He cackled.

Ven stared at him in horror. There was no way he would let him do that.

"Leave them the hell out of this; you know that this is only between you and me so leave them alone." He yelled.

Xehanort smirked.

"As you wish, Ven." He then threw the bubble to the side of the room and raised his hand once again, all around them a ring of black energy this prevented anyone from escaping or entering the battle. "This time Ven we settle this once and for all." He cackled for some reason or other he looked to be enjoying this. "One of us we die while the other survives and I can assure you it won't be me who is going to die." He rambled while a large smirk played on his face.

He then drew out the Keyblade that he always used in battle the 'Soul Eater' blade.

Ven drew his own blades to hand and they both locked eyes with each other.

Ven smirked. "I and can assure you I'm not going anywhere either."

Xehanort just grinned. "I'll soon change that for you."

He then lunged at Ven, who flung himself out of the way of the incoming blade.

Xehanort continued to hurl himself and the blade at Ven for quite sometime before Ven could find a chance to strike him, but sure enough an opening soon came and Ven took it. Xehanort had twisted to the side after Ven had dodged out the way; his blade had gone off the side and left himself unprotected for a split moment so Ven sent his Keyblades crashing into him. The sheer force of that had sent Xehanort slamming up against the barrier, but his precious barrier acted like a force field because of this he rickashade off of it and was sent straight back into Ven Keyblades again, which repeatedly showed him with vicious attacks.

By this point Xehanort was officially mad. Once Ven's rampage of attacks were over he stood back up again, heavily breathing, a small sigh escaped him remembering that neither one of them had any potions on them, and that Ven was using his own magic to sustain himself, and he has just used all of it up with a cura spell, so he would be out of magic for a while, he smirked at the thought.

Ven looked at him and pointed the Oathkeeper blade at him.

"Your not gonna give up are you?" He said a small hint of eagerness in his voice.

"Of course not" Xehanort scoffed.

Ven rolled his eyes.

Xehanort had noticed that he was off guard and as fast as he could he grabbed his Keyblade and swung it out, and grabbed Ven's shoulder and twisted the poor boys body round so that his back was against his chest.

Ven's blades dropped from his grasp both hit the floor and vanished in their own funny way. Ven realised he was now completely defenceless against him.

Xehanort held his own blade against Ven's throat and he drew a small amount of ruby red liquid that trickled down his neck.

Ven gave a small yelp of pain.

Xehanort laughed, he thought that it was so funny that he was in pain and was simply enjoying it a much as he could.

"Now prepare to die!" He cackled. "Oh how long I've waited to say that to you Ven. You knew you never stood a chance and that's what makes it so funny you simply _knew_ but you still tried anyway."

By this time Cloud had already sliced and diced Margret and was helping out Leon with Tiny, he turned for a moment to check on Ven even though he knew he couldn't help him.

Upon seeing the site in front of him he dashed towards the barrier screaming his younger brothers name at the top of his voice.

Xehanort rolled his eyes and shot his blade into Ven's body.

After that all Cloud saw this was red liquid, a LOT of red liquid, Ven's body fell to the ground and a scream rang in his ears, his scream. And…then…Nothing.

-XOOX-

-XOOX-END OF CHAPTER TEN-XOOX-

X--X

So Vens died, Clouds lost his little brother again, Xehanort's going to rule the world and open that funny gate thing, and Riku well I don't know about him he'll most likely go skiing somewhere.


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Wish For The World

Okay I don't own Kingdom Hearts I sooo wish I did but I don't all rights go to the person or people who do own it.

X--X

Chapter 11

Don't Wish For The World

Cloud stared over at Ven who had the Soul Eater Keyblade stabbed though him, his own blood pooling around his most likely lifeless body.

That's when he heard it Aqua's screams her actual screams he turned to her she was on the base of the bubble sobbing. Tears were falling from her crystal like eyes and trickling down her cheeks like rain falling from the sky.

He painfully dragged his eyes away from her and looked back to his brother, that's when he noticed something, something he hadn't before, Xehanort was howling in pain, a shiny black key was rammed though him too.

Ven must have taken the same chance as Xehanort and stabbed him as well, but Xehanort had already taken heavy damaged from Ven monarch of attacks and was not in good shape.

Xehanort glanced down at himself to where the Keyblade had been injected.

An impish look spread across his face.

"Well that was a good hit Vendredi I guess I underestimated you after all ehh?" He said menacingly.

He then sunk to his knees, ruby red blood seeping around his still body the same state that Ven was in.

The black energy field that had kept them all out began to fade, and the huge Heartless that once stood tall began shaking about and then toppled to the floor and shrunk to the size of a normal shadow Heartless.

Leon took out his sword and slayed Tiny with one swing and put his sword onto his shoulder and smirked.

"What did I tell ya?" Leon said sounding very pleased with himself. "The size of a mushroom eh Tiny."

Cloud raced over to his younger brother and gently picked him up his limp and weightless body.

"Ven?" Cloud said his voice husky and faint. There was no reply. "Ven?" He said again, nothing not even a stir or any hint of movement.

He couldn't help it any longer he burst out crying just like he had before when he hadn't come home.

"Oh no" Leon said as he saw Cloud on his knees holding Ven close to him.

The King bowed his head and Riku, seeing The King do this, followed his example.

Kairi burst out crying too she hadn't even known him that long but for the length of time she had she had become quite close to him.

Cloud sobbed and sobbed, but hen he felt something move underneath him and a small voice ask him why he was crying. He looked down to see his brother's sparkly blue eyes gazing up at him.

"Ven? You're alive?" He said blinking at him.

"Ermm, yeah, I think." Ven told him, he didn't seem bothered about his near death experience in fact he was taking it quite well.

Ven got to his feet and tried to heal himself as the blood that was leaking from him was getting everywhere. But luck wasn't on his side and once the spell was cast nothing happened to stop his bleeding gut.

"Damn it what's wrong with my damn magic." He cursed under his breath.

Cloud gave him a funny look. All of a sudden Kairi yelled Ven's name and he turned to look over in her direction, she was standing next to Sora and Naminé's prison.

He began to run over to her when something gripped on to his led and pulled him down to the floor. As he fell he came face to face with his attacker.

"Xehanort?" He breathed. "No, your dead right?" He stammered.

Xehanort grinned evilly. "No, no I'm not Vendredi, I'm not." His grin widening across his face. "I'm alive!"

Fear gushed though every inch of his body, every cell of his body, and the hairs on the back of his neck prickling as he looked back at the not so dead man. His mind fogged and blurred as he tired to find sense in what he was going to do, but nothing came to mind. Then a thought accrued to him, he couldn't move he literally couldn't move fear had stricken him that much.

The reason for the overpowering fear was simple, the guy was still bleeding, of course that wasn't the only reason, his blood was turning black and there were heartless scrambling all over his body, plus his hand been chopped clean off and slowly it was reforming, too make things worse he had this horrible wide toothy grin plastered on his smug face.

His mind jolted back to reality as he heard his name being called he looked quickly round to see Cloud racing over to him, another worried look on his face.

Kairi was still close to the cage her beloved Sora and nobody were trapped in, she tossed a determined look at him, and he instantly knew what she was trying to say.

"I'll get them out of here." She told him. "You distract him." She said while pointing at Xehanort who had let go of him now and was mutating into a grotesque creature.

Aqua and Terra had been broken out of the bubble, with the help of The King, and were now standing close to Kairi ready to help her in her mission.

He nodded and looked back at Xehanort he glared at him, why didn't he just die already.

He was growing bigger and bigger by the second, the Heartless that had latched onto him were acting like an elevator for him, all of them had turned into black sticky goo and were rising up like a black tidal wave. Xehanort of course was at the top of this huge wave sitting there like a lord. He smirked down at him, his golden eyes daring him to attack.

Ven just simply gaped up at him, scared to ay the least, but as a chaser he could show that in any way, fear was not allowed.

Cloud gazed at him knowing that he was going to take him on, or die trying.

"You can't take him on, like that Ven." He said.

"I'm fine; it's just a few scratches." He told him.

The King, Riku and Leon stepped over.

"No you idiot." Riku said.

"He means." The King said.

"You're not taking him on alone." Leon told him.

They all pulled out their weapons and got into fighting stance facing Xehanort.

"Kairi, Donald, Goofy Aqua and Terra are gonna get Sora and Naminé out of the machine, okay, but in the meantime we have to get keep this guy out of the way, got it?" Cloud asked.

Ven grinned.

"Just about" He said.

Cloud laughed. "Good" He told him. "Now let's go!"

They all rushed at Xehanort, striking him wherever they could, this was made very difficult by the fact that it was made entirely of sticky black goo, and the only part of the monstrosity was solid was Xehanort's body, which was right at the top of the mountain.

Ven noticed this and hurled himself towards the top of the goo mountain which was extremely difficult to reach seeing as it was so sticky and his foot kept getting stuck. Sooo, he had to keep slicing away chunks of it that stuck to him.

Once he was at the top the others soon followed him up, hacking their way up, using the same tactic that Ven had used.

Ven turned his attention back to Xehanort, who's golden eyes were fixed upon him unmoving, a small smile slipping onto his smug face.

He shivered, why was it that he freaked him out so much, if Terra was here right now he would have most likely of just rushed forward and attacked or something like that.

All of a sudden Xehanort lunged at him and shoved him onto the floor hissing…

"Give yourself to the darkness, join me and together we can open the gate and be eternal, our power would be invincible."

Ven shot a glare at him.

"I've told you before, NO!" He yelled in frustration.

Xehanort too was now glaring.

"You will give me your heart, it will be mine, and I will use it to open the gate, and then, and then I will rule the world. I can be forever and I will rule FOREVER! No one will beat me" He roared.

Out of nowhere a Keyblade shot thought the air, slicing cleanly thought it, it struck Xehanort directly thought his chest, causing an inhuman scream to crack the air, piecing it like a needle though skin.

Ven swung round to identify the source of where the Keyblade had shot out from. He saw the others standing there covered in the same black goo that he was drenched in.

"Ven what are waiting for get him while he's down." The King told him fiercely.

He nodded and wheeled round gripping both Keyblades in hand, he stabbed Xehanort, one in the chest, and the other in the heart, if he had one that is.

Xehanort roared out in pain and fell to the floor thrashing about like a 5 year old having a temper tantrum. He began to crawl over to Ven, his blood completely soaking him.

Ven began to back away slowly from him, and franticly tried to hit him with the Keyblades.

"Die, die, die, die! Why the hell won't you die already?" He yelled at him.

Xehanort smirked at him.

"Believe me when I say, you _will_ loose everything." He said to him before dropping to the floor, unmoving.

Ven breathed in deeply a look of pure shook coating his face entirely.

"Hurry up, this thing is going to go boom!" Riku cried to them all as the goo bubbled and boiled fiercely.

"He's unfortunately right there, if we don't move fast we're going to be boiled alive." Leon said while trying to steady himself and not fall over.

Ven looked blank for a second, until Cloud grabbed him and ran to the edge of the gooey mountain and leapt off.

Riku shrugged. "Well that looks fun, see you later suckers, rock on!" He cried while leaping off the edge.

The King sighed placing a hand to his forehead, and rubbing it gently. "Why must I hand around this idiot?" (A/N: No offence to Riku lovers) But he reluctantly followed closely behind his hyper friend.

Leon too sighed and jumped off too, thinking it being better than being boiled alive.

This drastic move didn't at all faze Ven; in fact, he was used to this insanity, having frequently resort to these measures. He saw Riku zoom passed him waving his hands about like a mad idiot on a roller coaster heading to disaster.

Shortly after jumping of the goo mountain the whole thing exploded into tiny droplets of black goo, which fell like sticky rain.

Once they were all safely on the ground, Ven was nearly bowled over by a blue haired girl, who looked to be the same age as Ven himself, she was wearing silver armor that looked like it had fought more than one war, as there was no longer a helmet to go with it, plus the armor was as battered as hell itself. She had wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and was nearly chocking the poor boy to death.

"Aqua" He just about said as he was dying for air literally.

She began crying, Ven dropped to his knees and she slumped down with him, pressing her head gently against his chest. Her sobs mixed with a small string of words and sniffs.

"I… (Sniffs) thought you… (Sniff) (sniff) were… dead." She said before once again bursting into tears, and gripping onto Ven even tighter, like he was the only thing keeping her alive. She couldn't of cared less if she was getting covered in Ven's blood, right now she had to be the most happiest girl living. She was trying to string a few more words together and she just about managed 3, 3 words she had wanted to tell Ven since forever.

"I love you" She told him, she felt his grip on her tighten for a moment before he answered.

"I love you too" He said.

A bubble of happiness inside her burst and she cried again and clutched onto every part of him she could.

The King sighed and placed a hand to his forehead and rubbed it gently. Sora and Kairi were doing the same thing as Ven and Aqua, getting all loved up and telling each other how much they loved each other. Then to everyone's surprise, exept Riku's, Kairi kissed Sora full on the lips.

The King turned to his right to see Riku sobbing; he raised an eyebrow at him. Riku turned to him.

"I just love a happy ending." He said while rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

The King sighed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." He muttered.

So while everyone else reunited, The King, Leon and Cloud disused what to do with Xehanort corpse.

"So do we burn it, bury it, bake it or slice and dice it?" The King asked them.

Leon turned to Cloud who nodded. Leon smirked.

"Burn it." He said darkly.

"Well that's settled then, burn it, it is. Now let's get off this world shall we?" The King once again asked. Everyone gathered around him and nodded.

Naminé went back to Kairi's heart, and Sora and Ven both stood looking at one and other, rather confused looks seemed to plaster their look a like faces.

Sora turned to The King for answers. The King in turn looked over to him, already knowing his question.

"Does this mean Rox... I mean Ven is still my nobody?" Sora asked.

The King stood for a moment thinking hard about his answer. Sora waited patently waited for him to reply as did Ven.

"Well technically yes, but since Ven has his own heart and has somehow regained his own body and memories, he can no longer y'know 'become one with you' so, yes and no really, but you still hold half of each others soul still, and can't exactly give it back to each other, as the one who does, will die, but luckily there seems to be no change in your power levels in fact there seems to be no change in you at all. So everything's fine there, but I would recommend staying in close contact just in case." The King explained.

They were all now walking back down the corridor again back to the gummie ship.

"Hang on." Sora said. "When did I start holding half of Ven?" He asked in a confused manner. "I mean he's MY nobody right?"

"Yes that's true but when his heart reawakened and his memories returned, he became real if you like, like you and me, and he is no longer a nobody when this happens, also because when you become a nobody you are only half a person his heart can't just make up the rest, it has to slowly regain it, therefore you hold the rest of him, like he holds half of you. It time he will completely regain everything and he will give back the other half of you, although you'll probably remain connected your whole lives with each other. For now though you'll will just have to wait besides there no change in you." The King said.

"Ooohhh right I see, but what exactly IS this 'other half' thing?" Sora said.

The King looked blank for a minute before answering.

"I don't really know I don't think anyone TRULY knows, not even Ansem The Wise. But don't worry your both fine, remember though stay in close contact with each other just to be sure, okay?" He told them a serious tone in his voice.

They both nodded.

"Okay!" They both said in a cheerful tone. Slowly they turned to each other and grinned, they acted like twins, mirroring each others movement perfectly and knowing what the other was going to say even before they said it.

They were all drawing close to the gummie ship now and when they did finally get there everyone tumbled in to try and get the best seats. Leon went round the back for a moment to check everything was in order and there were no scratched or dents, since he remember what Cid had told him before they had set off for The End Of Life.

When he get round the back he saw a huge, deep scratch mark on the right hand side of the ship.

Oh shit, Cid was going to kill him for wreaking his baby. Crap he thought, oh well he could always blame it on Ven cause he was driving at the time. He smiled evilly.

"Oh Ven." He called in a singy song voice. He began to skip merrily towards the ship.

Back inside the ship everyone was getting seated agin which was quite difficult seeing as there were 5 more people now, including Xehanort who was being taken back for burning.

Leon sighed he didn't know the way back, so he once again turned to Ven for help.

"Hey Ven your driving and that's that, I have no clue how to get back." He said as he sat next to Cloud.

The blood in Terra and Aqua face drained and Terra's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"Please tell me you're not going to let him drive." He asked fearfully. "Do you know how dangerous that is?" He told Leon.

"Yeah course I do, who do think got us down here in the first place, anyway he has to drive as he's the only one who can get us back right?" Leon said.

Ven nodded and flicked on the engine.

Sora turned to Terra.

"What's so bad about him driving?"

Donald and Goofy pocked their heads though the seats so they were facing Sora.

"Because Sora, he's as bad as you for going fast, and he's a careless driver."

"Actually I think he's worst than Sora." Riku said as he grabbed another sick bag.

Aqua clung onto Terra, Kairi gripped Sora so tightly that he almost died and everyone else held onto anything they could.

Ven rolled his eyes and placed one hand on his hip and learned to the side his eyes glaring at them.

"I don't know what you're so worried about, I mean I'm hardly going to drive that fast with a bleeding gut am I" He declared.

"True" Cloud said. "But that doesn't mean that you won't try does it?"

Ven pouted and sat down in the driver's seat and took off.

"Oh goody, you just had to piss him off didn't you now he's gonna go really fast and spin about like a mad man." Riku said while tightening his seat belt and trying his best to hold onto the seat.

"No he won't cause if he does that then the shear force of that would make his bleeding quicken." Cloud said looking at his younger brother a wide smirk on his face.

Ven rolled his eyes and slammed down on the speed.

"Oh well" He said. "I'll just have to take that chance" he grinned back at his brother who was not expecting this. He also watched Riku who went flying across the room as he jolted the ship forward.

All that was heard for the next 30 minutes was screams, Ven being told to slow down and the occasional hurling sound made by Riku. When the 'hell ride' as Riku had called it was over they were all on solid ground, and boy were they glad about it, the reunions started. Things were never better…

…Or So They Thought…

-XOOX-

-XOOX-END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN-XOOX-

X--X

Sorry I haven't updated in ages but oh well.


	12. Chapter 12: This Won't Be The Last Time

I DON'T own KINGDOM hearts SO all RIGHTS go TO the ACTUAL owners. ANYWAY this IS The LAST chapter SO please ENJOY I don't KNOW if I should DO a Sequel BUT if ANYONE asks I will QUITE happily DO one.

X--X

Chapter 12

This Won't Be The Last Time We Meet

Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie and Cid burst though Merlin's front door, Merlin was not too happy about this but followed anyway.

When they had cried, hugged and kissed, which had been Aerith and Leon and surprisingly Cloud and Tifa, everyone trailed off inside.

Aerith got straight onto Ven's many injuries and everyone else's battle wounds, while everyone reminisced over what happened when they had been beating the hell out of Xehanort.

"It was awesome!" Riku cries merrily as he rocked back and forth on his chair.

Sora grinned.

"Awww" He said while his grin slipped from his face. "I didn't get to do anything" He whined.

Riku laughed.

"Yeah you did, you played the damsel in distress" He laughed and fell off his chair backwards, still laughing.

Kairi smirked.

"So does that mean things will go back to normal now" She asked as Aqua handed her a mug of hot chocolate and sat next to her sipping her own mug.

The King turned to look at her, and smiled.

"Yes" He replied. "Ven, Terra and Aqua have agreed to reinstate as official chasers again" He stated proudly.

Kairi stared over at Aqua who was nodding.

"Wow" She said in awe she was certainly shocked to say the least. "Does that mean you'll always be on missions as dangerous as the one we've just been on?" She asked curiously.

Aqua grinned.

"Most likely" She replied.

"Wow that's must be hard work, I can barely cope with one adventure never mind doing them all the time." She told Aqua while laughing slightly.

Yuffie walked in the room and sat next to Sora, who was chatting with Ven and Riku.

"So" She started. "Sora, how long do you think you'll be staying for then? Cause Tifa and Aerith are making beds." She asked him.

"Oh, ermm, well a week I guess." He answered.

"Sounds good to me." The King said smiling at them all. "After all tomorrow night is when Xehanort's going to be burnt, that way there's no way he can return." The King explained rapidly.

"Oh right, yeah we'll be there then." Sora told him.

He turned to look at Ven who was staring at the floor a dull look in his eyes. He could tell that talking about Xehanort was making him nervous.

"Hey do you want to go grab some ice cream?" He asked Ven.

Ven snapped out of his day dream and looked at Sora and nodded slightly in reply.

The two boys made their way to the door and ran out toward the market.

Xehanort's burning came too fast and before they all knew it they were standing on the great moor in what felt like the middle of the night, seeing as it was so dark, except from the light from the huge bonfire, plus it so damn cold.

Xehanort's lifeless body had been tossed onto the burning wood. Ven watched it burn, no longer would he have a hold on his life. But still something kept bugging him, something he had said before he had died. Again his mind drifted back to what he had said.

-X#FLASHBACK#X-

Xehanort stared right into his eyes as if piecing his soul.

"Believe me when I say you _will_ loose everything"

-X#END OF FLASHBACK#X-

Ven shivered as he remember, and he continued to gaze over at the burning body.

But it was over right? Xehanort was dead now he couldn't come back now and hurt anyone else, or ruin anyone else's life anymore, because he was gone, because he was dead.

He turned his gaze up to the stars oh well it didn't matter anymore, because he was a chaser and if he did come back they would all be ready for him. He smiled at the thought and went over to Aqua who was roasting marsh mellows.

The night soon ended and everyone went home, and were all fast asleep well, except for Sora.

He was wide awake on the sofa, where he was forced to sleep seeing as all the other beds were taken, they had all drew straws on who got the beds and he and Ven had lost.

Ven was sleeping across from him, on the other sofa, a small blanket slung over him.

Sora rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling and gave a small sigh.

He has 6 days left here before he went back home, and he intended to make them the best days ever!

Not that they couldn't come back again. The King himself had said they could by going to the secret place on the island, and going thought the wooden door at the end of the cave, going though that they could go though a portal that would take them to Radiant Garden.

But still he wanted to make these last days the best ever anyway because he cherished everyday he spent here. He shifted onto is side again and fell into the comfort of his dreams.

For the next 6 days he did many things with everyone. He, Kairi, Riku, Ven, Terra and Aqua went to the movies twice. On the first time Terra and Riku cried at the movie. Okay it was quite sad but not enough to cry over. The second time they went they both has nightmares for the next two day, and instead of going to bed they stayed up all night pacing around and ringing bells saying that sleep gave you cancer.

On the 3rd day they had gone shopping by request from Kairi and Aqua. Seeing as they were good boys Sora, Ven Riku and Terra had been lumbered with their many bags. (The real reason was that if they didn't Kairi had said that they would be hit with a pair of high heals, and Aqua had had no objections to the punishment) Another thing was that they had been forced to pay for anything they had brought. Originally Kairi has only said Sora would pay for her stuff and Ven was paying for Aqua seeing as they were going out and stuff, but Riku and Terra had laughed at the poor boys and after that both Riku and Terra were to empty their own wallets too. Riku face has been priceless.

The 4th day came and that night they had been invited to a royal ball at The Kings castle, and everyone was going to be there, even Simba was going.

So they all had to dress up in fancy, frilly cloths. The boys wearing suites and the girls wore ball gowns. Aqua had settled for a sky blue one while Kairi wore a deep scarlet one. Both girls had their hair tied up in pony tails and had matching handbags.

They hadn't got back until after 3 in the morning, and Sora and Ven had massive hangovers from drinking all the punch, so they slept in until 4 in the after noon.

On the 5th day Sora and Ven sat up watching DVDs from Cloud's massive stash in the bookcase, he literally had every movie out there, and both boys were sure there was no larger collection. They had huge boxes of popcorn and for tea they ordered pizza. After eating all the pizza Terra, Riku, Leon, Cloud and Cid joined them watching the movies.

The girls however optioned for a girly sleepover. This included makeovers, nail painting, hair styling, truth or dare and much more girly fun. But right in the middle of the sleepover Yuffie and Tifa started a massive pillow fight, and the others joined in thinking it would be a good idea. However the boys down stairs heard all of the commotion coming from up stairs and came up to have a look, and when they found out what was going on they grabbed their own pillows and joined in on the fun. It lasted about 2 hours before the hose pipe, food and Keyblades got involved.

Of coarse when morning came and Merlin came back from his meeting with The King he made them clean up all the mess immediately. When all of it was cleaned it was about 1 in the after noon and they all went out for dinner.

The last day came and Sora now stood in front of the gummie ship watching everyone say their goodbyes. Kairi was hugging Aqua and saying that they would see each other soon. Riku was shaking Terra's hand and saying that their paths would cross again, how dramatic he thought to himself.

He turned to Ven and grinned.

"See you soon okay?" He said smiling his head off like an idiot.

Ven nodded and smiled.

"Okay" He said. "Bur next time we'll come see you, alright"

"Yeah" He replied.

And with that they made their way to the gummie ship and took off into the sky.

He had a feeling that they would see the chasers and the others _very_ soon. No in fact it wasn't a feeling he was sure it wasn't…

-XOOX-

-XOOX-END OF STORY-XOOX-

X--X

So now that's finished if you do want me to make a sequel then please let me know and I will happily make one. R&R please.


End file.
